Have I Waited To Long
by trishaj48
Summary: Another story dug from the depths of my imagination as to how thing MAY have started with Gil and Sara, and where things ended up. As always CSI is owned by it’s producers and writers, just borrowed by me for your reading enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

2002 - Gil Grissom sat in his office mentally kicking himself. Being a man who did not make many mistakes he was sure this one topped the list of the few he had made.

Gil had made the biggest mistake of his life and he knew it, he just did not know what to do about it.

Gil had let her slip through his fingers he just was not sure how he could be so stupid.

SHE was not a suspect in a crime he was investigating SHE was the woman he wanted to be his. SHE was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen - SHE was Sara Sidle.

Gil first met Sara 4 years ago in a forensics class he was teaching. Sara walked into the class, hair up in a ponytail, looked at him and gave him a shy smile and Gil was in love.

Never in his life had Gil felt this way about a woman. Oh Gil had lady acquaintances but there was no romantic interest in any of them. Friendships, yes, but love - no and to him sex was something that had to wait until there was love.

Deep inside his heart Gil prayed Sara would someday be his one and his alone. This piece of heaven never left Gil's mind, Sara occupied every thought, every beat of his heart.

Gil was a CSI and supervisor of the night shift in Las Vegas, Sara was also a CSI but not in Las Vegas.

Then two years ago, through an unfortunate event Gil got the chance he was looking for. Gil had just lost one of his people and was given the go ahead to hire anyone he wanted to fill the vacancy.

So Gil made a call to Sara's supervisor and then to Sara and asked if she would join his team. Now Sara was here and Gil's heart skipped a beat every time he saw her. Sara's voice was pure music to his ears, her smile warmed him.

Gil would see Sara flirt with the other men she worked and suddenly he wondered what could he possibly be thinking, how could Sara to care for him. After all he was her supervisor and 15 years her senior, not that that fact mattered to him but did it to her?

Was there even a remote possibility that a man of his age had what it took to capture and keep her interest? They had few things in common and if he were being perfectly honest with himself, he was not sure he had what it took to satisfy her.

Maybe he should just ask her out to dinner, talk to her, and tell her how he felt.

Well now there was no need to, Gil kicking himself in the backside for putting it off for too long. Gil just found out a man had entered Sara's life, maybe it was for the best.

Gil still fanaticized about Sara - about how her kiss would taste - about the feel of her skin and how she would feel laying under him as he made love to her.

Gil wondered if he could still be this near to Sara and not want to reach for her, pull her in his arms and tell her that he was the right one for her. Gil knew he needed Sara on his team, she was a good CSI. Gil knew he would just have to find a way to control his feelings.

"Unless you want to day dream the shift away" Warwick Brown said, interrupting Gil's thoughts, "I think we have some bad guys to catch".

Gil stood and started to hand out assignments, he wanted to keep Sara with him as much as possible but he also did not want anyone, especially Sara, to suspect anything.

He put Sara with Warwick, let Catherine go solo and he and Nick took the last one. "You OK boss?" Nick asked, as they walked out. "Yes," Gil replied, "Just something on my mind I have to work out."

After shift Sara walked by his office and stopped at the door, "Night Grissom," she said. Gil looked up at her "Night Sara," he replied, "You're off tomorrow you know."

"Yes, but you have my number if you need me" Sara said, giving him that sweet smile.

"Wouldn't want to interrupt any plans," Gil said, "I hear you are dating someone now."

"Well," Sara said, "sort of, we go out but just not sure where things will go."

Grissom nodded and then looked down at his book. "If only you knew how badly I need you," Gil thought to himself.

Sara left and got into her car. "Why didn't you just tell him that it's him you want to be with," Sara wondered out loud. She liked Hank well enough but she could not get into the relationship the way she should. Sara was not even sure why she was dating him. Hank was cute and good company but there was a connection missing that Sara thought should be there.

The next night after the movie Hank drove Sara home, walked her to her door. Sara gave him a peck on the cheek, "Goodnight." She started to pull away but Hank would not let her go, he tried to return Sara's kiss with more passion than she wanted.

Sara pulled away, "People are watching," she said. "Good, then let me in and we can get on with this," Hank said. "I've told you I'm not ready," Sara told Hank. "Look, we've been seeing each other for well over a month now, when are you going to be ready to let me sleep with you?" Hank asked.

Sara just told him not now. Hank mumbled something under his breath and started to turn away. "Are you still picking me up for the concert next week?" Sara asked. "I don't know" Hank said, with a hint on anger in his voice. "Oh, I get it, I'll not let you sleep with me so you get mad and decide to change plans," Sara said.

"Look I told you I love you, what more do you want, a ring? Is that the only way you'll go to bed with a man?" Hank demanded to know. "I have sex with a man when I feel the time is right and the man is right," Sara said, "And if that is not alright with you then maybe you should not come back again." "Don't get so uptight, I'll see you next week," Hank said, as he stormed off to his car and slammed the door.

Sara went into her apartment, more upset than ever. Sara's cell phone rang, quickly she picked up, the caller ID said "GRISSOM."

"Now if he wanted what Hank wanted," Sara thought to herself.

"Sara here," she said.

"Hope you are not busy," Grissom said, "but a body has been found in the park and I need some help, everyone else is busy on their own cases and I don't think this one can wait."

"I'll be there in just a few," Sara told him.

Gil hung up and said to himself, "Man, you are one heck of a liar." Gil knew Sara was out with Hank and the only reason everyone else was busy was because Gil fixed it that way so he could be alone with Sara.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gil needed help because he had sent everyone else off even though he knew that a body was waiting for him and it was a two person job.

The body was full of insect activity and there was a lot of evidence in the surrounding area to be collect, it was defiantly a job too big for one.

Sara met Gil at the park. "Hope you weren't busy?" he asked, knowing full well that she had been out with Hank.

"No" Sara said, "Hank and I went to see a movie but I was already at home when you called."

Gil wanted to know everything that happened he had to know just how deeply Sara was involved with Hank, but he also knew it was none of his business.

Gil wanted Sara to be happy, hopefully with him but if not then ……. No - there was not BUT IF NOT, Gil loved her and wanted her. He was just not sure how to go about it.

Gil busied himself collecting the bugs while Sara gathered the other stuff. He decided feel things out by making small talk.

"Was it a good movie?" he asked. "Was OK," Sara said, "We just decided to call it a night." "That's good," Gil said, then realizing what he said quickly added, "I would have hated to interrupt anything. After all, you are entitled to a private life."

Gil decided to end it before Sara got suspicious or he said something that would give away his true feelings.

"Tell him, you fool, tell him that nothing can come of you and Hank because you are in love with him," Sara thought to herself.

"Tell her you want her to be with you and that she should dump him," Gil thought to himself.

Gil finished what he was doing and stood up and told David it was OK to move the body. Sara stood also and tripped over a stump and fell. Gil caught her, she was so close he could feel her breath, he wanted to kiss Sara but knew better.

"Better be careful," Gil said, "I would not want to loose you."

She smiled, "Thanks," Sara said fighting the feeling to throw caution to the wind and kiss him. "That would be a big mistake," she thought to herself.

"If you two are finished hugging each other," David said jokingly, "you might want to get out of my way so I can finish here." Gil let her go and blushed.

They went back to the lab and were processing the evidence they had gathered when Catherine came in. "Thought you were off," Catherine said. "Yeah, but Grissom needed me," Sara replied. "Not the way I want him to," she thought to herself.

"How are things going with you and Hank?" Catherine asked. Sara told her about their date and where he wanted it to end.

"He's so cute," Catherine said, "Why didn't you?" "The feeling is not right," Sara told her.

"You have before haven't you?" Catherine asked. "Of course," was Sara's reply, "I just can't do it with anyone and everyone who asks."

Catherine laughed, "It has been so long for me I would do it with him if he asked." Sara looked at her. "Don't worry I won't take your boyfriend," Catherine said. "Not my boyfriend," Sara said, "just a friend, we go to movies." "OK, don't get defensive," Catherine said, as she walked away.

Everything in the lab went on as usual for the next few months. Gil kept his love for Sara hidden and she kept hers from him hidden too. Sara and Hank continued to date but she still refused to sleep with him.

One night Catherine ran into Sara at the lab. "I think Grissom has found a lady," she said.

"Really," was all Sara could say as she fought back tears.

Catherine told Sara that she thought Grissom may have fallen for Lady Heather.

"Really," she said and walked away. "Fool, you should have said something him," Sara thought to herself, "Now you have waited to long, you have lost him."

Sara ran into Grissom. "I hear you found yourself a girlfriend," she said. "What makes you think that?" Gil asked. "Nothing, I just overheard someone say that you and Lady Heather had hooked up," Sara told him not wanting to get Catherine involved. "Well, people should mind their own business. She is a nice lady and we are friends nothing more, nothing less," Gil said.

Sara walked away with a smile on her face, "Not too late yet," she said.

Then something happened that filled Gil's heart with joy. Sara broke it off with Hank.

"Now I have to do is ask her out" Gil told himself, "Before she hooks up with some one else. I have to know if there is a chance for us."

The opportunity arrived a little later when he went to the break room, no one else was around. Gil swallowed hard and said, "Sara, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow? We are both off and, well .. I understand if you don't want to, if you are to busy."

Sara looked at him, finally one of the questions she had always wanted him to ask. She smiled at him and said "I would love to."

Gil breathed a sigh of relief. "I know you are a vegetarian, I know a great place called THE GRILL, it's on the lake and serves seafood."

"That would be nice" Sara told him.

To himself he said "Do I dare." Out loud he said, "If you like we can go to the ART HOUSE THEATER. They play only classic movies and tomorrow night they are playing CASABLANCA."

"I would love that," Sara said, "I have never seen it in a theater before. I think something is lost if you just watch it on television".

"Great" Gil said, "Would you like me to pick you up?" "Yes, that would be good," she told him.

They both stood there looking at each other for while and then she said, "I better get back to work."

"Yeah I have a few things to do too. I will pick you up around 6:00."

Sara nodded and walked away. "I never thought he would ask," she said to herself.

Gil fell into his chair "I never thought she would say yes," he said to himself. Gil picked up his phone and called the restaurant and made his reservation.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 is kind of short so I added chapter 4. Chapter 4 starts my M rating - you didn't think I could keep them out of the bedroom much longer now did you? (big smile) My thanks to all who read and to those who reply. Trish _

Chapter 3

The next morning Gil woke up early it was going to be a special day and he wanted every thing perfect. Going to his closet he had to find the perfect shirt and pair of pants.

He had never paid much attention to his clothing before but tonight was special. He took each shirt out of the closet until he found one he liked, he hoped Sara would too.

Then Gil took a shower, shaved and tried to decide if he wanted to wear cologne. Gil decided a soft scented one would be nice.

As he dressed Gil thought about getting Sara some flowers, no Gil decided as he remembered Sara liked living things. Is it proper to buy a plant? Men bring roses to a lady but a plant? Gil thought this dating stuff is hard. Gil thought that 'proper' for one might not be for another so he decided to stop on the way and get a plant.

At the same time in Sara's apartment she was as nervous as Gil was. Sara too was trying to decide what to wear and if she should wear perfume, should she wear her hair up or down. After about an hour Sara finally decided what to wear and then went to take a bubble bath to relax.

Sara dried and dressed and decided to wear her hair down and put a soft perfume on. Things were never this complicated before, she thought.

Sara sat on her sofa and was deep in thought about how she would like to night to end when the phone rang. She answered it.

"Sara, this is Hank. I know I messed up and I would like to try again. Can I come over?" "Absolutely not," she told him. "I broke off with my ..." Sara cut him off. "I don't care what you did, I do not want to see you again. You are lucky I did not bring charges against you," Sara said. "I said I'm sorry I hit you and anyway I did not rape you," Hank said. "No, but you sure tried. If it had not been for the fact that I got to my gun, you might have," Sara said, starting to get upset. "Just let me come over and talk," Hank asked her. "Listen, I don't want to see you again and if you were thinking of coming anyway, don't forget it I have a gun and know how to use it," she said, slamming the phone down. "Of all the nerve!" she said.

Chapter 4

It was 5 minutes to 6 when Gil knocked on Sara's door. He had never felt more insecure in his life. Sara opened the door and as Gil handed her the plant he said, "You look beautiful." "Thank you," Sara replied as she took the plant, "It's beautiful," she said.

Gil walked Sara to his car and opened the door for her. Gil told her they would see the movie first.

At the theater he paid for their tickets and they took their seats. Gil nodded to a couple of regulars that he saw.

Gil could not concentrate on the movie with Sara sitting next to him and looking so beautiful. He wanted to put his arm around her but did not dare, he felt like a teenager on his first date. "You have been on plenty of dates," Gil told himself, "Why is this one so different?"

Then he knew it was different because he had already decided that tonight was the night, he was going to tell Sara just how he felt. "Sink or swim," he had told himself.

After the movie Gil thought he should say something, "How did you like it?" "It was wonderful, so much different than on television," Sara said. But to herself she had to admit that she was not paying much attention to the movie, just him.

At the restaurant Gil asked Sara if she would like to sit in the porch, the night was cool and there was a full moon. Sara told him that would be nice.

They ordered their food and made small talk through dinner. Normally Gil did not talk about himself much but talking to Sara was easy.

After dinner Gil asked Sara if should would like to go for a walk on the beach. Not wanting the night to end she agreed.

As they walked Gil said to himself, "OK, baby steps, the worst she can do is take hers away." Gil took his hand out of his pocket and took hers. Sara did not pull away, she just smiled. Gil felt the softness of her hand in his, he was not sure if it was the way she looked or the full moon or how soft and warm her hand felt but his courage was up and he decided it was now or never.

Gil had to taste Sara's lips and was even prepared for a slap to his face if that was what she did.

Gil stopped and took Sara's other hand, turned her to face him and kissed her. It was just a soft kiss but he was sure he got his point across. Gil pulled away and looked at Sara, waiting for her response.

She looked at him and smiled, "I was wondering when you were going to get around to that." She returned his kiss. They kissed again and as they walked to his car Gil told himself, "Baby steps. Tonight the kiss, next time…. Well I can only hope. I just don't want to rush her into anything she is not wanting to do."

Sara was smiling as she thought, "Now how do I let him know that I want to wake up in his arms."

"I need to stop by my place before I take you home if that is alright," Gil told Sara. "That's fine," she said, "I have always wondered what the famous bug guy, Gil Grissom's house would look like."

Gil opened his door and introduced her to Hank, his dog. "I need to get a folder and drop it off at the lab for Ecklie after I drop you off," Gil told Sara. Gil went to his desk and picked up the folder he needed. Gil looked at his watch, there was plenty of time before he needed to drop off the folder so he asked Sara if she wanted some tea. She said she would.

They sat on the sofa and talked some more, then Gil said "I guess I should take you home, but before I do there is something I would like to ask you." "Could this be it?" Sara asked kissing him passionately. The kiss left no doubt in Gil's mind that she wanted the same thing he did. "I was going to ask you out again," Gil said smiling, "But I like your idea better."

Gil took Sara's hand and led her to his bedroom.

As they kiss Sara's hands reach down to Gil's belt buckle and quickly releases. A moan escapes her lips and her eyes close as Gil tenderly kisses her neck. Their lips never part as they undress each other.

Gil eases Sara to the bed. He slips his right hand in between her legs. Sara groans softly and spread them open for him, giving him more room. Gil massages his way up, running a finger up and down the lips of her womanhood, which is already wet for him.

Gil slips a finger inside her and then another as his lips find her pink clit. Sara jerks with the pleasure this gives her. Gil continues to pump his fingers in her opening as he sucks at her clit. Sara's climax is intense, she was lost in ecstasy as her womanhood throbs with pleasure.

She is still quivering with pleasure as Gil moves atop her and pushes into her slowly, feeling her wet heat surround him. Sara's channel closes around his manhood as she pushes her hips up to meet Gil's thrusts. They both groaned at the perfectly perfect feel of the other's body, the moment of completion is near.

She feels her chest tighten at the look of ecstasy and desire on Gil's face and knows the same look must be on her face. Their groans fill the air as they moved together, meeting and matching in slow deliberate thrusts.

The time for gentleness is over. Gil is slamming into Sara who is moaning for him to give it to her harder. Gil movements become fast and hard, their bodies slamming against each other, Gil's manhood sliding forcefully into Sara's slick opening.

The room is filled with the sounds of ecstasy, Sara's body begins to shudder violently as she climaxes again. Gil can feel her walls starting to spasm around his manhood as he let himself go, exploding deep inside her.

The next morning Gil woke with her body next to his. Sara woke, smiled at him and kissed him. As she was starting to get up she said, "Ecklie never did get his folder, did he?"

"No, he didn't," Gil said as he reached for Sara and pulled her near to him, they did not get out of bed until afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

It was near 1:00 in the afternoon before they got up. Sara so loved laying next to him, and he had never been so happy.

As they slipped out of bed Gil said, "As much as I don't want to, I guess I should get you home. We do have to work tonight."

Sara smiled at him, "I know how you feel, but you are right."

Gil was dressing when his phone rang, "Grissom," he said. He mouthed ECKLIE so Sara would know who he was talking to.

"Grissom, where in the hell is that folder you were to drop off here? You know I need it."

"Sorry, Ecklie I got involved with something and just could not get away," Gil said, as Sara suppressed a giggle.

"Rumor has it you were on a date last night," Ecklie said, "That lady in the case you just wrapped up. You know you should not let your personal life interfere with your professional life."

"Ecklie, I was on a date and it was not Heather it was ..." Sara shook her head NO. "None of your business." Gil hung up the phone.

"You didn't want me to say anything?" Gil asked, extremely confused and wondering if she were ashamed of what happened between them.

"No," Sara said. "You know the policy, anyway our private lives are just that." Then she swallowed hard, "You have to ask him, you have to know where this is going," she said to herself. "That is unless this is the end of it, you know, a one night stand then I guess it dose not matter who knows what."

Gil pulled her to him, "It is definitely not a one night thing, and it will not be over until you say it is." "Come on tell her," he said to himself. "Go on tell him," she said to herself. Almost at the same time they said, "I love you, I have since the first time I saw you." They both laughed.

Gil grabbed the folder and walked Sara to his car, opened the door for her. On the way to her house Sara said that she did not think it a good idea to tell anyone. She wanted to keep seeing him and most definitely wanted to spend the night, but as far as the lab was concerned, they were just co-workers. Gil agreed with her. He knew that if they were found out there would be nothing but trouble. He also told her that he wanted to be with her as much as possible.

Gil dropped her off at her house, kissed her then said he would see her at the lab.

At the lab, Ecklie came storming into Gil's office, "I needed that last night," he shouted. Gil handed it to him, "Watch your blood pressure, you will stoke out." Ecklie snatched the folder from him and left.

"Someone is pissed off," Warrick said.

By this time the rest of the team were there. "Maybe Heather should not have kept you out all night," Catherine said.

"It was not Heather. Lets just drop it," Gil said giving Sara a special look that just said 'love ya'.

Gil told Catherine and Sara that they were to go investigate a possible child abuse reported by one of the nurses at the ER. Warrick, Nick and he would take the possible suicide. On the way to the hospital Catherine said, "I bet it was Heather and he just did not want to say anything."

"Who Grissom sees in his business," Sara said. Sara smiled because she could still feel his warmth and taste his kisses. "Did you and Hank finally 'do it?' Catherine asked. "What makes you say that?" Sara questioned. "You are in a good mood, that's all," Catherine replied.

"I saw a good movie and went to bed early last night and stayed in bed a little longer than normal," Sara told her the truth, well half the truth anyway.

Sara was glad they were at the scene, at least Catherine would stop asking questions.

"You can tell us Griss, we wouldn't tell anyone." It was Nick asking him. "I said it was none of your business and to drop it so please do so." Grissom told him, "Now lets just get to work."

Because his house was out in the country they decided that when they wanted to be together it would be there. He gave her the code to his garage so that she could keep her car out of sight.

On his way home Gil called Sara on her phone, "Missed you." "Missed you too," Sara told him. Then Gil said he would see her the next day at work. Gil wondered when he would be with her again. He wanted her again tonight but he had told Sara that they would be together as she saw fit. There was no way Gil intended to mess things up by pushing Sara.

Gil walked into his house, feed Hank then took him for a walk. He decided to shower then catch up on some reading. He picked up his book and walked into the bedroom.

When he turned on the light he heart jumped with joy, Sara was sitting on the side of the bed in a robe. She stood up, slipped off the robe and walked to him.

She took the book from his hand and sat it on the stand, "No reading tonight," she said as she kissed him.

"I need a shower," Gil said returning her kiss. "Sounds like fun," Sara told him as she took his hand and led him to the bathroom.

Sara stepped in first, Gil directly behind her. Sara smiled as she handed him the soap, Gil squeezed a hand full and began to slowly lather Sara's body using soft caresses.

The touch of his hand brought moans of pleasure from deep inside Sara, she wanted him - she needed him. Sara moved her hand to his manhood and stroked it. Gil grunted with pleasure as he pulled her close to him and kissed her and slipped his hand between her legs and massaged her clit.

Neither seemed to notice the water as it splashed over them all they were aware of was each other and the pleasure they were getting and giving.

Each exploded into the others hand while waves of pleasure raked their bodies. Sara fell into Gil's arms as her strength gave way.

Gil lift her in his arms, kissing her as he carried her to his bed.

"I love you," he whispered, and showed her once again before they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gil woke up before she did. He loved having her near him, he loved the way she made him feel, but most of all he loved her.

Gil and Sara had been seeing each other for over six months now and no one figured it out. Sara would stay at Gil's place three or four times a week. Sometimes they would make love and sometimes they would just sleep in each others arms. Either way Gil did not care, Sara was with him and she was his.

Gil thought it so strange the nights she was not with him the house seemed so empty without her. He wanted this to become permanent, but he was afraid to push his luck by asking her to move in with him.

Gil had a supervisors meeting that night and Sara needed to catch up on a few things at her place so they decided it best she stay home. Gil promised to call Sara after his meeting, "Who knows depending on what time it is I may decide to surprise you and drop by." Sara smiled, "That would be a wonderful surprise." Sara finished what she needed to do, so she decided to take a walk.

The park was empty and everything was still, the only thing she could hear were the sounds of nature. In the corner of her eye she thought she saw someone. A figure came out of the shadow, it was Hank, she never thought she would see him again.

"What do you want?" she asked him. "The same thing I have always wanted from you," he told her as he grabbed her arm. Sara was scared, more scared than she had ever been. No matter what it took she was not going to let him touch her that way.

She screamed again, even though she knew no one was around, and she fought. He had hit her several times, knocking her to the ground. She kicked and scratched at him then everything went black.

Gil was on his way to Sara's after his meeting, he just had to see her. He was disappointed when his cell rang, he had hoped it was Sara. The caller ID said LVPD so Gil thought it best to answer it. "Grissom," he said. "Mr. Grissom, this is Sergeant Hill with LVPD, I was told that you were Sara Sidle's supervisor. "Yes," he said. "Sir, I am trying to find next of kin."

Gil slammed on the brakes, a deep fear filled him. "She has no family, what is the matter?" Gil asked, trying to cover the panic in his voice. "A man walking his dog in the park came across a lady. She had been beaten. The officer in charge checked her ID. Sir, it is Miss Sidle, she is in the hospital," Hill said. Gil turned his car around and headed for the hospital, "I am on my way."

In the ER he asked about her. A nurse said she was going to be alright, she has several cuts and bruises, she lost consciousness when her head hit the ground. The nurse also said that they had checked for sexual assault, there was none. He asked if he could see her and the nurse told him it would be a little longer.

Gil was pacing the floor when Jim came in. "Gil, this is George Mason, he was the one that found Sara." Mr. Mason told Gil that he was walking his dog, the dog started acting funny. It kept pulling him to a spot in the park off the path. It was there that he saw the lady. She was unconscious but breathing, so he called 911. Gil thanked him.

"Gil when you see Sara, see if she can remember what happened. I want to get the SOB who did this to her," Brass told him.

The nurse took Gil to Sara. He closed the door. "Gil," she cried. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms, but logic prevailed, he knew better she needed to be processed first if they were going to get a conviction. "Darling what happened?" he asked.

Sara told him everything that she could remember then she added, "I should have expected Hank to try something like that considering what happed before." Gil gave her a puzzled look, "Before?"

Sara then told Gil about why she broke it off with Hank and about the phone call from him on the evening of their first date.

"Love," Gil said, "You should have said something then." Sara smiled, "I didn't want to mess up what I knew was going to be a perfect evening."

Sara sat in silence for a while then asked, "Gil, did he..." she could not get the word out. "No, they checked for signs of rape, there were none." Sara buried her head in her hands and cried.

"I am calling Catherine, she is can collect evidence so we can get a conviction then I am taking you home," Gil told her opening his phone. Sara nodded.

Gil left the room when Catherine came arrived, he went to Brass and told him everything that Sara had told him. Brass picked up his phone and told them who to pick up. Catherine came out of the room, "We have finger nail scrapings and I have her clothing. I am taking this back to the lab." Gil told her to run all the DNA against Hank's.

Gil went back to Sara, this time he wrapped her in his arms as she cried into his chest. "All I wanted to do before was hold you," Gil started to explain. Sara gave him a half smile and then through tears said, "I know love but you could not contaminate the evidence."

The nurse gave Sara something to put on, gave her instructions on how to take care of her injuries then told Gil she should not be alone because of the head injury. "She will not be," he told the nurse.

At the house Gil helped her out of the hospital pajamas the nurse had given her. He helped her put on one of his pajama tops. "You want to lay down for a while?" Gil asked her. She told him yes.

Gil started to leave, not wanting to disturb her, "Please lay with me I need you to hold me." Sara begged as she prayed Gil would not turn away from her because of what had happened.

Gil kicked off his shoes and carefully lay next to her and gently cradled her in his arms. He kissed her forehead, "I love you," he whispered. She smiled at him and fell asleep.

"Damn him," Gil thought to himself. "I would like to get my hands on that SOB, there would not be enough of him left for Doc. Robbins to autopsy."

As Sara lay next to him Gil made up his mind. He was going to ask here to move in with him he had to protect her and he could not do it if she were not with him.

The phone rang, it was Brass. Brass told him that Hank had been picked up. At first he denied everything, but when Catherine confronted him with the evidence he changed his story. Bras said that Hank told them he had been drinking and was in the park heading for the restroom when he saw Sara.

"Sara had kicked him so hard in the groin that he could not do anything but stumble away," Jim said laughing. Gil had to chuckle at that too.

The next morning Gil told her everything that Brass found out. "I could not have taken it if he had raped me," she said, "It would be the end of us."

Gil had a puzzled look on his face, "Why?"

"No man wants damaged goods," Sara told him.

"Nothing could ever make me stop loving you, nothing," he told her. "OK Grissom," he said to himself, "Do it now."

"Sara, there is something I want to talk to you about. I want you here with me." "I am," she said. "That is not what I mean, I want you here with me always. I want this to be our house." Sara looked at him, "Move in with you?" He nodded. "Yes, I want that too," she told him.


	6. Chapter 7

_Don't know how I managed to goof and post the same chapter twice but I did. I also fixed it (hopefully). As a way of saying **I AM SORRY** I will give you chapter 7 today too. Trish _

Chapter 7

Gil told Sara to take the day off work, she really did not want to but he insisted so she finally gave in.

Gil left for the lab and Sara stayed at the house. She could not believe he had asked her to live with him. "I would never have dreamed he would ask me. I have wanted this for so long. I would rather be his wife, but this is fantastic," she said.

Hank came up to her, she and the dog had become friends. Hank looked like he needed a walk so Sara took him outside. He was running around and sniffing at this and that, Sara stood there and just smiled.

The house was beautiful, she loved being there. She knew she had finally found a home. Sara had lived in a lot of foster homes and had been on her own since she was 18 but nothing really felt like home, just a place to live. But this was home, this was where she felt love and security. This is what a home should feel like.

Meanwhile at the lab Catherine was questioning Gil. She wanted to know where Sara was and if she was alright. "She is fine," Gil told her, "I took her some place where she would be safe."

"Oh by the way your girlfriend called while you were out," Catherine told him. "What are you talking about?" Gil asked. "You know, Heather," Catherine said. "I have told you before, she is not my girl friend, just a friend," Gil told her.

"Well, if you say so," Catherine said, "But I was not aware that you spent the night with someone who was 'just a friend'." "What are you talking about!" Gil demanded. "I just assumed you were with her last night. You were not home, I tried to call you several times," Catherine said.

Gil remembered he had turned off the ringer when he and Sara went to bed. He had not wanted the phone to disturb Sara. "I was home I just turned off the ringer because I did not want to be disturbed. Now if you are finished prying into my private life, you have a case to work and I have a call to make," he said, as he showed her the door.

Gil sat at his desk. He opened the drawer and took out a small box, inside was a diamond ring. It had belonged to his mother and before she passed away she gave it to him. She told him the ring had been in his fathers family for years, now it was his to give to the lady he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He shut the box, "She would never agree to marry me," he thought to himself. He decided to be content with things the way they were. At least she would be with him.

Brass came into the room. "Busy?" he asked. "No, just thinking," was Gil's half truth reply. "I need to find Sara," Brass said. "I called her place and she did not answer. They want her at headquarters to make a formal statement. Hank has been charged with assault and attempted rape. They were thinking of adding attempted murder of a police officer but the DA was not sure that would stick."

"I took Sara to my place last night. The doc said she should not be alone," Gil told him. "I can bring her in later." Brass smiled, "That is what I thought. Just bring her in when she is up to it." Gil nodded and Jim left with a smile on his face. From the start he knew Gil had feelings for Sara, he was just glad that Gil finally decided to act on them.

Gil picked up the phone and called Heather. She told him that she thought there was a connection between the two of them and wanted him to come and talk about it. "I am sorry if I left you with that impression," Gil told Heather, "I am with someone and it is very serious." Heather apologized. "There is no need for you to apologize," Gil told her, "There is no way you could have known." Heather wished him the best and hung up.

Then Gil called Sara, "Hi love." "Hello Gilbert," she said laughingly. Gil told her what Brass had told him. "I'll be home in a little while and we can go get you some clothing," he said. "That is a good idea," was her reply, "I really do not think I should show up in your pajama top." They both laughed at that. "But you do look sexy," Gil told her. "Sure I do, all black and blue," Sara said. "Darling, you are beautiful to me. Love you, see you later," he told her.

"And you said Heather was not your girl friend," Catherine said. She had come in the room and Gil had not seen her. "Guess I better be more careful," he told himself. "Catherine," he said. "How nice of you to come in without knocking," was all he would say, "Now if you don't mind I have somewhere I need to be." He put the box away and left. Catherine followed him trying to question him more but he just ignored her.

After picking Sara up and on the way to Sara's apartment he told her about his conversation with Catherine. "She will not let it go," Gil told Sara. "I know you will hear all about it, please ...." she stopped him, "Don't worry, I know you love me, I know there is nothing for me to be concerned about."

Sara and Gil went into her place and he helped her get a few things together. "If this will be enough for now we can get everything else from here later," Gil told her. She told him that would be fine.

In Jim's office Jim said, "I hate to put you through this again but you know we have to have a formal statement of what happened." "It just seems funny being on the other side of things," she said.

Grissom was right, the next day Catherine stopped Sara in the hall and told her all about the phone call and how she was sure that Grissom was sleeping with Heather.

"Who he sleeps with is his business," Sara told Catherine. Inside she was smiling.

The gang was in Gil's office. "Sara, how are you doing?" Greg asked. "Bruised but not broken, thanks for asking," she said. "You sure you should be working?" Warrick asked. "I'm fine," Sara said. Gil told Warrick and Catherine to check into a body that was found while someone was digging in their back yard. Nick was to go with Greg to DNA, wait for some evidence to be processed, then get it to Brass. He and Sara were going to a store robbery.

On the way to the case Sara said, "Did you know you were sleeping with Heather?" she laughed and told him about her talk with Catherine. Gil pulled the van to the side of the road, stopped and pulled Sara next to him and kissed her, "I am sleeping with the one I love," he told her.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter8

June 2003 -

Gil and Sara had been together a little over a year. No one has picked up on it. Sara is completely out of her old place and settled with Gil in 'their home'.

Hank had decided to plead guilty and was safely tucked away in jail for a long time. Sara sometimes has nightmares about what happened but she knows that Gil's strong arms are there to hold and comfort her.

Catherine is still convinced that Gil and Heather are an item. Sara just listens to her, none of this bothers her because deep in her heart she knows that Gil is hers and hers alone.

Warrick and Nick were investigating a three car accident. Gil and Sara were just finishing up a house fire. Catherine had finished her case and was getting ready to write it up. She needed a pen and could not find hers so she went to Gil's office and opened his drawer to look for one.

Catherine found the box with the ring in it. "I knew it!" she said as she looked at the diamond." Gil came into the room, he snatched the box from her hand. "A little present for Heather?" Catherine said. "Catherine, I swear if you don't keep your nose out of my business I am likely to chop it off."

Gil was more angry than Catherine had ever seen him. Catherine knew this time she had crossed the line. "This belonged to my mother, It need to take be cleaned. If you say anything about me and Heather again ...." Catherine stopped him, "I'm sorry, I know I crossed the line, it will not happen again."

Catherine walked on egg shells around Grissom for a while. She decided it best to mind her own business, not anyone else's.

Two days later Catherine read in the paper that Heather had been married, and it was not to Gil.

Catherine and Sara were on a case later that night and Catherine said, "I've been wrong about Gil and Heather." "Yes, I saw where she got married," was all Sara would say. "But I know he is with somebody," Catherine continued. "What would make you say that?" Sara asked.

"Well, to start with, the way he acts," Catherine said, "That, and if you can keep a secret, I asked him to dinner and he said NO." Sara already knew Catherine had asked him, Gil told her, but she acted surprised, "Really? but you are so pretty," Sara said.

The night shift at the lab went smoothly, Nick, Warrick and Gil were out in the field while Sara and Catherine were catching up on paper work.

Sara's mind was not on the lab but on something Gil had told her before they left the house. Gil had told her he had taken her off the schedule for the next night. He said that he was off too and that he wanted to take her to dinner because there was something he wanted to talk to her about. They had gone out to dinner many times, when they happened to be off the same day but Gil had made a special effort to be together that day. That and he seemed preoccupied lately too, lost in thought. Sara was wondering if maybe he had had enough of her and wanted to break it off. "But do you take someone to dinner to break up with them?" Sara wondered to herself.

"By the way," Catherine said, "I have a friend coming in from out of town, I thought you might like to have dinner with us tomorrow night? He is bringing his brother with him, his brother has a job interview. It would be like a double date." "I am sorry, I have a dinner date tomorrow," Sara told her.

Gil had told Sara they were going back to THE GRILL.

The next night Gil was getting ready for his dinner date with Sara and was even more nervous than the first time. Gil did have his mother's ring cleaned and tonight he planned to ask Sara to be his wife.

Gil was in the room dressing and he could hear Sara singing in the shower. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever meet and she was his, Gil only hoped Sara wanted to be his wife.

Gil knew he could never love anyone but her. Without her he was only half a man. Sara came out wrapped in a towel.

"You are so beautiful," Gil said, "I have half a mind to skip dinner and ..." He took her in his arms, kissed her passionately and took the towel off her and let it slip to the floor. "Slow down, Gilbert," she said laughingly. "We will do that later. I skipped lunch to make sure I had room for the fabulous food they serve."

Gil kissed her again and let her go, "Then you better get dressed, I am not sure I can control myself with you standing there like that."

Gil left the room and went to the living room going to his desk Gil took out the box and slipped it into his pocket.

After dinner Gil took her for a walk on the beach again. They talked about how nervous they were the first time they were there, about how that both wanted the same thing and could never believe that the other one wanted it too. Gil decided that the time was right.

He stopped walking and took Sara's hands in his, just like he did the first time he kissed her. "Sara, there is one more thing I have wanted almost from the first time I saw you."

Sara was looking into his eyes, trying to image what it might be, "Could he? Could it be possible that he wants me for his wife?" she thought to herself.

"Without you," Gil continued, "I am lost, you are what is missing in my life." Gil had rehearsed this in his mind all day long.

"There is nothing in this world that would make me happier than if you would be my wife. Sara, will you marry me?" He took the ring from his pocket and held it in his hand. His heart seemed to stop beating as he waited for his answer. "Yes, oh yes, my love," she said. He placed the ring on her finger and she threw her arms around him kissing him.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Gil, you would not believe what I was thinking," Sara said. "What's that?" he wondered.

"Well, you know you have been a little preoccupied and somewhat distant?" Sara said. Gil nodded he knew he had been but he also knew he had good reason.

"I thought you were asking me out tonight to break it off," Sara told him.

Gil looked at her with shock, "Break it off! Why would you think that?"

"The last few days you have seemed, well different. Like your mind was elsewhere," Sara confessed to him.

"Oh, my darling, I am so sorry," he told her, kissing the top of her head. "My mind has been elsewhere, I was thinking of how to ask you, and if you would say 'yes' or 'no'. But never, never to break things off with you. I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you. That shy smile you flashed my way, the way you looked. I thought that an angel from heaven had come to earth."

She looked at him and smiled, "You stood there looking so handsome, it might have been my imagination, but I think I saw you sneak a look at me. I remember thinking there is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I also remember you making me stay after class and redo a paper that I thought was perfect."

"It was perfect," Gil told her, "But how else was I going to spend more time with you without you or anyone else getting suspicious." She just smiled at him.

"I believe you tried to start something earlier," Sara said with a mischievous grin.

"I think I remember," Gil said, "It started something like this." His kiss was passionate as held her close to him, "But I also remember, you had less on than you do now."

"Unless you would like me to get that way right here I suggest we go home," Sara said taking his hand and starting for the car.

Gil smiled as they walked back to his car, "I'm not sure I can wait," he said, kissing her again. Sara laughed, "You better. I don't plan on getting arrested for indecent exposure."

You could find your way to their bedroom by the trail of clothing that was left. Gil continued to kiss and caress her face as he lay her on the bed. Neither of them could explain it but there was almost a since of urgency, a need that had to be filled immediately.

In one fluid motion, he was inside of her. Gil pulled back, and lunged into her again and again, slamming himself into her Their faces were flushed and their breathing heavy and erratic their bodies clench and shook. Even in his haste Gil had managed to hit Sara's spot with each thrust, in almost no time the room was filled with groans and screams of delight as they both climaxed.

Gil kissed her and almost apologized for being so ruff, he was always tender when they made love. Sara kissed him. "Shhh," she whispered, "I needed that too."

Gil gently caressed her face, the second time he was much more gentle. There was no urgency, only the slow tender gentleness that they both were so familiar with.

The next morning Sara was awakened by Hank. He was sitting at the foot of the bed and begging to go out. Gently she slipped from the bed, put on a robe and picked up clothing as she went to the door to let the dog out. Sara went into the kitchen and started water for tea she still had a warm feeling from the night before.

Sara thought how wonderful her life was as she smiled and looked at the ring, engaged to her one true love. She doubted if things could be better.

Sara made pancakes and set the table, there was juice and fruit along with the pancakes. She let Hank back in, "Go get him up fella," Sara told the dog. A little later Gil came into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes and wearing just a robe.

"Good morning love," he said. They sat and ate. "Sara, there is something we need to talk about," Gil said. "Yes," she replied.

"What to and when to tell the others," Sara said as if reading his mind. "Yes," he said, "That and when?"

"When?" she questioned. "When do you want to get married. That is unless you have changed your mind already," he said jokingly.

"Gilbert Grissom," she said "that is not even funny." Gil pulled her onto his lap and kissed her, "I apologize.

"Accepted. As to the 'when' right now would not be soon enough," she laughed.

"As for the rest of it," Gil said, "I think the less they know the better." Sara agreed with him.

Sara smiled as she opened her robe exposing her breasts. Gil could not resist, hungrily he pulled a pert pink nipple into his mouth and sucked.

Sara could feel his manhood growing, Gil released her nipple and opened his robe, Sara smiled as she mounted his now throbbing manhood. They kissed and caressed each other as she rocked back and forth, each movement caused a moan or a groan.

Gil's mouth found her nipple again. Sara's hips were thrusting as if she had no control over them all the while she could feel her climax nearing.

Gil grabbed her hips and slowed her just a little, he wanted them to climax at the same time, and they did. Gil covered Sara's mouth with his as she screamed his name, he could feel her hot juices run down his manhood and that was all it took, Gil quickly exploded deep inside her.

Sara lay her head on Gil's shoulder. Through gasps for air she said, "Don't know what came over me, never done that before."

"Don't care what came over you," Gil said, "I loved it."

Even though she did not like the idea of not wearing her ring, she knew it would only complicate things at the lab. She would keep it safely locked in the glove box and put it on as soon as shift was over.

Gil was good friends with a man who was a justice of the peace. They decided that the ceremony was to be private, they also wanted it on the same beach where they shared their first kiss. The next month, under a full moon, with Jim and Heather as witnesses, Gil and Sara exchanged vows.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

2004 - Gil and Sara had been married for six months. He had to call in a few favors from his friends in personnel but all the changes were made and no one knew. They only wore their rings when they were not in the lab.

Gil had to go out of town for a week. They had sat up part of the night talking, and the other part in each others arms. The alarm went off, neither of them wanted to get up but they had to shower and Sara needed to take Gil to the airport and get to work.

On the way to the airport they talked about when it would be right to tell everyone. They agreed the announcement would be made when Gil returned. Sara had said that Catherine was getting suspicious because every time Catherine wanted to introduce Sara to a man she had turned it down. "Catherine even accused me of being a lesbian," Sara told him.

Gil chuckled, "I can guarantee you are not a lesbian. You are the sexiest woman I have ever met. I doubt any woman could make a man happier than you make me."

At the airport they found that Gil's plane was running a little late. "You should leave so you are not late for work," Gil told her. "No way," Sara replied. "I want as much time with you as I can get."

An hour later the plane was ready to board, "I will call you tonight after your shift is over," Gil told her. They kissed and Sara waited until he was on the plane.

On the way to the lab Sara realized she was a lot later than she had thought. To make things worse she was pulled over for running a red light. Her drivers license and CSI ID were next to each other in her wallet. Sara told the officer she was late for the lab, sometimes it got her out of a ticket, but not time, Sara got a ticket.

Catherine, who was filling in for Gil, handed Sara the case she was to work that night. As Sara reached for the paper she suddenly realized she had forgotten to take off her rings. Sara tried to switch hands but Catherine noticed the rings.

"What is this?" Catherine asked taking Sara's hand, "It looks like a wedding ring to me." Sara did not know what to say, they guys had also gathered around her. They were asking questions too.

Then Catherine said, "I have seen this ring before, it was Gil's mothers. I seen it in his desk a while ago." Sara's words came out of her mouth before she had time to think, "It has been mine for the last six months." "Damn!" she said the herself, "Me and my big mouth."

Everyone's mouth seemed to hit the floor, "Married?" "You and Gil are married?" they all asked at the same time. "No need to keep it a secret any longer or to deny the truth," Sara thought. "Yes," she said.

Catherine started throwing questions at her, "When?" "Why were we not told?" Sara sat down and told them everything from the beginning.

"Do you mean that you and Gil have been living together for two years and no one figured it out," Nick said. "Kinda makes you wonder what kind of CSI's we are if we could not figure that out," Warrick said smiling.

"No wonder you kept turning me down each time I tried to hook you up," Catherine told her. "Can we please keep this between us for now?" Sara said, "Gil wanted to make the announcement himself when he came back." They all agreed to mum.

Nick and Warrick were on their way out the door when Sara overheard Warrick say, "Wait until Ecklie finds out!". That was one person she was not looking forward to talking to this about.

After shift Sara went home, she was nervous about telling Gil what had happened. She thought he might be upset. The phone rang, it was Gil. "Hi love," he said. "Darling, I am so sorry," Sara started. Then she told him everything that had happened. She sat waiting for him to say something, "Well," Gil said, "I guess the 'when' has been taken care of."

"Are you upset?" Sara asked. "No, love, it is my fault too, you were running late because of me," Gil said. "You did not make the plane late," Sara told him. "No, but I should have insisted you go," Gil told her. "Not that I would have," Sara laughingly said, "It is not like I am the kind of wife that would obey anyway." They both laughed. "You are the kind of wife I want," he said, "Just try and stay clear of Ecklie, I will take care of that when I get home." Nick, Warrick, Greg and Catherine were true to their promise, nothing more was mentioned about it.

The next week Sara picked Gil up from the airport.

At the lab the next day they were all surprised to see that Sara and Gil were both wearing their rings. "Thought you did not want anyone else to know?" Nick asked. "We decided to tell everyone," Gil said.

"Tell everyone what?" Ecklie asked as he walked in the office. "Why don't you guys go about what needs to be done," Gil said, "Conrad and I need to talk." "You want me to stay?" Sara asked. Gil shook his head and a very relieved Sara walked out the door and closed it behind her.

"Have a seat," Gil told him. "I have a story to tell you." Conrad sat and Gil told him everything from their first date to their wedding day. Ecklie just sat there with a look of total disbelief on his face.

"What's going on in there?" Jim asked, he had come over to get some papers. "Well to start with, Gil and Sara are married," Nick said. "And he is telling Ecklie," Warrick added.

"I knew they were married," Jim said, "I stood up for them." "You could not give me all the money in the world to be in Gil's shoes right now," Greg said, "Ecklie is going to chew him a new one."

Gil motioned for Sara to join them, "Good luck," Catherine told her.

Sara went into the office not sure what to expect. "So," Conrad said, "Catherine will do all your evaluations from now on." Ecklie then stood up and walked away.

Sara looked at him, "Is that all he has to say?" she wondered. "I simply told him that you and I are two grown adults who happen to be in love and we are not breaking any policy, because, as you know, they changed the old one and if he did not like it he could have my resignation. After that he had a few choice words to say, he told me we could work together as long as we kept our displays of affection private and not while on the clock and that Catherine was to do all your evaluations."

"That went easier than I thought," Sara said. She opened the door and the rest of the gang joined them. "I guess you are still breathing," Greg said. They all laughed. Gil explained to them all what Ecklie told him.

"Now, I suggest we get to work. Everyone left.

Does that mean I can't call you 'baby' when we are on the clock?" Sara joked. "Only if you want a paddling," was Gil's reply. "Now that might be fun," she said, with an impish grin on her face. "Scram, you slacker," Gil said as he playfully tapped her bottom.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gil was at his desk when Brass came into the room, "So, Conrad was easy on you?" "Well, let just say he was not too happy," Gil told him. "But he also knew there was nothing he could do about it except ban me from doing my wife's evaluations. I think that part really upset him."

"Oh!", said Brass, "You mean the part about not being able to do anything about it?" "Yes, we both know how he likes to be the alpha male," was Gil's answer. They both had to laugh at that. "That and the part about Sara being my wife. I am not really sure why that upset him so. When I told him that Sara and I were married he said 'Her? Of all the people why her?' I asked him what he meant by that but he just changed the subject. I still want to know what he was talking about." "You know Ecklie," Jim said, "I doubt there is anyone who knows what goes on in his mind."

Gil's phone rang. "Sir," it was Judy at the front desk, "Is Capt Brass with you?" "Yes," he said. "His office is on the phone for him. They said they tried to call his cell but got no answer." "Thanks, Judy," Gil said, "Just transfer the call here please." She transferred the call to Gil's office.

"Brass here .... OK, will get right on it, bye." "It seems we have to get to work," Jim told him. You need to get the team over to the High School, there has been a shooting there." Gil nodded, made a few phone calls and they left for the crime scene.

At the school Gil divided the team up and told them what they were to do. Sara came over to him, "Gil, this is the school that Catherine's daughter goes to." "I thought so, where is Catherine?" Gil asked. "She got hung up in traffic, Catherine should be here in a minute," Sara told him.

"Ok. I want you personally to find out what happened to Lindsay. I want answers when Catherine gets here," Gil told Sara. Sara nodded her head and left, "I hope Lindsay is OK." A very panicky Catherine arrived at the school. "Gil, where is Lindsey?"

"She is fine," Gil told her. "I had Sara find her before she did anything else. Lindsay was injured, but not seriously. She is over there on the football field with the medics. Go see her for a few minutes then I need you here to help us find out what out what happened." Catherine thanked him and left for the field.

On the way there she ran into Sara. Catherine hugged Sara, "Thanks for finding Lindsay for me. I was so scared."

At the medic station Catherine found her daughter. "Mom, it was so scary, people screaming and shots being fired. I thought stuff like this did not happen at a private school." Catherine hugged her daughter, "We will get to the bottom of this, I promise."

After Catherine called her mother to pick Lindsey up she got busy.

By the end of shift it was discovered that a boy from the public high school did the shooting. He had asked a girl from Butterfield out and she turned him down. It was his way of getting back.

Later at the house Sara was coming out of the shower, "I just don't understand kids," Gil said. "No one was killed, but to shoot up a school over something as petty. Makes up wonder if a child is safe anywhere. Makes you wonder if you should even bring children into the world."

Sara sat next to him, "All kids are not bad." "Did you really mean what you said?" Sara asked him. "About not bringing a child into the world?" he said. "Yes," she told him.

"No, children are our future. It just seems that no matter how hard we try we just can't keep them safe. Why?" Gil asked. "What if I were to get pregnant and well, it is just that I did not want to bring an unwanted child into the world," Sara said.

"Is there something you should be telling me?" Gil asked. "No, I was late and thought I was but I am not," she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Sara, do you want children? I know it is something we never talked about," he asked. Sara smiled, "I do, I would love to have your child. But after what you said ...." Gil stopped her, "There is nothing, except being married to you, that would make me happier."

Gil stood up and went into the bathroom. When he came back he had her pills in his hand, Gil dropped them in the waste basket. Sara went to him and hugged him.

They sat on the bed and talked about babies. "If I remember my biology," he said "There is something we need to do to help this baby thing along."

Sara pulled him down on the bed next to her and started kissing him, "I think it starts like this." Gil kissed her tenderly as he slid his hand between her legs.

A large smile crossed his face Sara's womanhood was already wet and begging for him to give her the kind of pleasure that only he could. Gil was more then willing to give in to her. Soon the room was full of the sweet smell of musk and the sounds that lovers make when the moment of total satisfaction explodes and leaves their bodies weak and trembling.

Sara woke up a few minutes before the alarm went off. She reached and turned it off. Slipping out of bed she let Hank out for his run and took her shower.

When she was finished she woke up Gil, "Wake up sleepy head." "Lately oversleeping seems to be something I do a lot of," Gil said, "I never did before ..."

Sara cut him off, "I see, you are blaming me," she said as she playfully hit him with a pillow.

"I have to admit that you are a beautiful sedative," Gil said picking up a pillow and hitting her back. Gil pulled her to him and started kissing her.

"Slow down SUPERVISOR Grissom you have a lab to run," Sara told him. Gil let her go and as he was getting up he said, "I hate it when you are right. You know I would rather finish this." "We can pick up where we left off later," Sara promised.

At the lab Catherine stopped Sara in the hall. "There is something I want to tell you," Catherine said. But before she could say anything Gil called them into the office. "If you two ladies have so much to talk about you can work this together and chat in the car."

Gil noticed a strange look on Catherine's face as she took the paper. "See you in the car," Catherine said as she started out the door. "What's that all about?" Gil asked. Sara shrugged her shoulders. "I love you, stay safe," he told her.

"Love you too," she said as she blew him a kiss. "I don't know about you two," Warrick said. "Yeah Grissom in love, who would have thought," Nick added.

Gil handed them their paper, "Get out of here, both of you," he said.

Ecklie was in the hall. Gil decided to question him about the statement he had made when he told Ecklie that he had married Sara. "Conrad, can you please come in here a minute?" Ecklie came in. Gil asked him to explain himself. "Well, it is just that she is so ....," Ecklie was stumbling over his words.

"So what?" Grissom demanded to know.

"So uncontrollable, so independent, so hot headed. She is not what I would consider wife material." "Then I guess Sara should consider herself lucky that she fell in love with me and not you," Gil said as he pointed to the door.

In the car on the way to a liquor story robbery Catherine confessed that she had slept with Warrick last night. "I wondered when you would get around to it," Sara said. "I always knew he had a thing for you." Catherine just smiled. They talked the rest of the way to the crime scene.


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

July 2004 - Gil and Sara went to THE GRILL to celebrate their first wedding anniversary. Gil gave Sara her gift, it was a necklace with two circles intertwined. Engraved on the rings were their names and the date they were married. She gave him a set of cufflinks. Then she said, "I have one more gift for you but you can't have it for seven months." Sara handed him a piece of paper that said the results of the pregnancy test were positive. Gil took her in his arms "I love you so."

"Now, this is one secret we are not keeping," Gil said. "I can't wait to tell everyone that my beautiful Sara is about the make me the happiest man in the world for the second time." Sara just smiled at him, how he loved her smile. He loved everything about her. "Does it make a different if it is a boy or a girl?" Sara asked him. "I would really like a daughter," he said. "A beautiful little carbon copy of her Mom. But then a son would be nice too. You know carry on the GRISSOM family name." "A boy," Sara said, she appeared to be in deep thought. "A strong and handsome son, just like his Dad." "You know that twins run in my family," Gil said with a smile on his face. "Twins?" Sara said, "Now that would be interesting."

"How long can 'she' work?" Conrad asked sarcastically the next day when Gil told him.

"'SHE' will work as long as a doctor thinks it safe," Grissom said. "And 'SHE' is my wife, you will call her SARA and if you can't watch your tone of voice, and the way you have been acting, I will have to go over year head. I have had enough of the way you treat not only Sara, but the rest of my team." Gil stormed out the door he had never been so angry.

Ecklie had been belittling the grave yard shift, he talked them down to others and was always bringing up their failures, hardly mentioning their successes unless it made him look good. Gil had just decided he had had enough.

In his office the rest of the gang were talking about the baby. The were thinking of silly names, mostly bug names, as Gil was the bug man. "Ladybug Grissom," Nick had said.

They were all laughing but soon stopped when they saw the look on Gil's face. "Honey, what's wrong?" Sara asked. "Nothing," was all Gil would say as he tenderly touched her shoulder. He handed out assignments.

Sara stopped Warrick, "Trade places with me please?" she said, "Something is bothering Gil and I want to talk to him." Gil had put Catherine and Sara together and he and Warrick were going to work together. "Hope he does not get pissed off," Warrick said as he ran off to catch up with Catherine.

"Warrick lets go," Gil said as he turned round. He was surprised to see Sara standing there. "Warrick traded with me," Sara said, "And it was my idea so don't get mad at him."

In the van Sara asked him what was wrong. "Just drop it," was all Gil would say. "Gilbert Grissom, you could have told Sara Sidle to drop it and she would have, but you cannot tell Sara Grissom to," Sara told him. Gil had to chuckle at that, "OK Sara Grissom." Gil told her everything that went on between him and Ecklie.

"Oh love, don't let Ecklie get under your skin, I think he bugs everybody. Anyway, he is not worth you getting yourself upset over." Sara told him as she flashed one of her smiles at him. Gil touched her hand, " Your right."

There had been a bus/car accident. Several passengers were injured and some by-standers also. The driver had been pinned in the car, he was freed and they were working on loading the car on a roll back. Grissom was checking out the bus. Sara was talking to witnesses and taking pictures. Gil was walking towards her when he heard the wrecker driver yell at Sara to get out of the way.

The car had broke loose and was sliding towards her, Sara had been talking and had not heard him yell. Gil ran to her and pushed her out of the way just as the front of the car would have struck her, it hit him instead.

Sara went to him, the front of the car had knocked him off balance and he way lying on the road. He sat up and tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head.

"Are you OK?" she asked. "Never mind me, are you OK?" Gil asked. Sara was fine and Gil only had a few minor cuts. "You need to be careful," he told her, "We can't have anything happen to our baby." "Me? You need to be careful too. I need you too you know," Sara said.

At the house Sara was fixing them a snack before bed. "I doubt I have ever been so scared," Gil said. "Seeing that car coming towards you, I can't imagine my life without you." Gil pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"I agree, I could not face life without you either. There is something I have been wanting to tell you," she started to say as she pointed to the sofa. "For as long as I can remember I have been shuffled from foster home to foster home. Never staying long enough to make friends or feel like I belonged. I think that is why I immersed myself in my studies and in books and why I have always had such a hard time getting along with people. I think that is why I wanted to be a CSI, to put closure in peoples lives. The first time I saw you something inside me told me that you were going to be the one and only true love in my life. When you first kissed me I thought I was dreaming. When you asked me to move in with you I felt like I would explode, because I was so happy. When you asked me to be your wife I thought that my life was complete. But now, having your child, I know my life is complete. I have never felt so loved or felt a feeling of belonging as I do with you."

Gil pulled her to him, "Darling, you are the part of me that has always been missing. You are my life." He gently picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day Sara told everyone about the conversation between Grissom and Ecklie. "Ecklie can be such a jackass," Warrick said. "You are right Sara, Gil does not need to get all worked up over him."

"How long will you be able to work?" Catherine wondered. Sara gave her the same answer as Gil had given Conrad. Then she added, "I would think that as long as I do not go out in the field I can work right up to 7 months."

Hodges, who had come in on the end of their conversation, asked,"Why would you want to give up field work, you love it so?" Nick started to say something smart then remembered that he had been on vacation and did not know about the baby. "Sara is pregnant," Nick said.

"Congratulations, does Gil know?" Hodges asked as he came into the room. When Gil came in the break room Hodges said, "Sara is going to have a baby." "Yes I know, she told me before she told anyone else," was Gil's reply.

That is when Hodges hit himself in the forehead, "That's right, I keep forgetting you two are married. I just never thought it would happen especially after what Greg told me." It was at that point that Hodges realized he said much more than he should have.

Gil looked at Sara, she shrugged her shoulders. Then to Hodges he said, "What did Greg tell you?" Hodges just told him nothing special and took off. "Does anyone know what he was talking about?" Sara asked. They all just said "No." You never saw a room clear so fast.

"I think I should get to the bottom of this," Gil said. Sara stopped him, "Let me handle it, you scare him." Gil was not sure what to say so he just nodded.

Sara found Greg in the break room. "Can we talk?" she asked. Greg nodded and Sara sat down. She told him everything that had happened.

Greg's face turned a beet red as he confessed, "About two years ago I told Catherine and Hodges that I kinda had a crush on you and wondered if you would ever date me. I never got the courage to ask you out."

Sara kissed his forehead, "Greg you are so sweet. I have always thought of you as the younger brother I never had." "Gee, I guess it was a good thing I never found the courage," Greg said, "I would have made a total fool of myself."

Sara patted him on the shoulder, "You are a sweet kid, Greg. Stay that way. Your lady is out there somewhere." Sara went back to Gil's office and told him about Greg. Gil just smiled at her.

Just before shift ended the janitor came to Grissom, "Sir," he said. "Mr. Ecklie has left for the evening. I was moving his desk, he got a new one you know. Well, anyway, I had a hard time opening one drawer. When I finally got it open this was stuck at the bottom of it," he had an envelope in his hand, "I am not sure what to do with it."

"I will take care of it," Gil told him. The envelope was old, it was postmarked 2000. It was addressed to Conrad and was from Sara's old supervisor.

Gil took the letter out and read it. HELLO CONRAD, I WAS SURPRISED TO HEAR FROM YOU. AS A SUPERVISOR I AM LIMITED AS TO WHAT I CAN SAY ABOUT MISS SIDLE BUT AS A FRIEND I CAN TELL YOU THAT I AM GLAD TO GET RID OF HER. SHE UNDERMINES ALL AUTHORITY AND HAS A HOT TEMPER, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO DOMESTIC ABUSE CASES. SHE IS A LONER. WHY THIS GRISSOM FELLA WANTS HER I WILL NEVER KNOW. KEEP AN EYE ON HER, SHE IS TROUBLE. BEST REGARDS HARRY. Gil reread the letter, "This explains a lot," he said to himself. He folded the letter and locked it in his desk. He decided he would think about what to do with it later. Right now he just wanted to get home to the woman he loved.

It had been a week since Grissom read the letter. He still was not sure what to do about it. One night Sara came up to him, he was sitting at his desk deep in thought.

"Gil, do you love me?" she asked. He looked at her, "That is the silliest question you have ever asked," he told her. "Answer me! Do you love me or are you just here because of the baby?" she said with tears in her eyes.

Gil stood up and took her in his arms, "I love you with every beat of my heart, every breath in my body. You are my life, my future without you I am not whole, you are what has been missing in my life. I don't know any other way to tell you. Why? why, would you ask me?"

Sara was trembling as she said, "Maybe it is just the hormones or my imagination but the last week you have not been here, you have been somewhere deep within yourself. I have talked to you and you have not answered. When you do answer it is so general. Yesterday I asked you if you thought that mud pies would be good for dinner and you said 'whatever you want is fine'. Just last night I told you that I loved you and you said 'yes, I think so to, but I am not sure."

Gil lead her to the sofa, "Please let me explain." He walked to his desk and took out the letter. "Read this," he handed it to her, "This is what has been on my mind."

"Well, that explains a lot," Sara said, "It is not like he wasn't telling the truth, I am hot tempered and I do have a problem with authority. I do prefer to work by myself and domestic abuse cases send me over the edge. But there is a reason. This is something I have not told anyone, but it is time I told you."

Sara pulled in a deep breath then said, "I have told you that I was in foster care but I never told you why. All the time I was growing up there was never a minutes peace in my house. My parents fought all the time, not just yelling, but fighting.

He would hit her, she would hit him, they would hit me. I can't even count how many times one or other of us ended up in the emergency room. They always had some excuse to tell the doctors. Back then abuse was not investigated as it is today.

One night my father and mother got into it bad, worse than I have ever seen. They both had been drinking. They started throwing things at each other. I got hit by an ashtray, it cut my face.

I was so scared I grabbed my teddy bear and hid behind the sofa.

The fight just got worse. Mom went into the kitchen and came back with butcher's knife. She took a swing at Dad and missed, he grabbed it from her and cut her. She picked up something and threw it at him. He dropped the knife when he fell, she picked it up and stabbed him over and over again.

There was blood everywhere. Mom knelt down next to the body and started crying. The police came, there was a young officer. I remember he got sick and could not stop throwing up. They took my mother to a mental institution and a lady from the welfare department came and took me away.

I spent the night in a jail cell because they did not know what to do with me. I went before a judge, I cried for my mother and he got cross with me. I had no other relatives so they decided to place me in foster care.

In my first foster home everyone pointed at me and talked about my Mom and Dad. I tried to be good, but there was always someone picking on me and I fought back. I thought that was what you were supposed to do. I kept getting into trouble, getting kicked out of one place after another. No one ever listened to my side of the story, I was always in the wrong.

That is why I stayed by myself. That is why I buck authority. That is why domestic cases set me off." By this time Sara was crying.

Gil cradled her in his arms, he did not know what to say, he just held her as she cried. Sara looked at him, he kissed her tenderly. Gil searched his mind, he wished he could think of something to say, something to take away the pain she was feeling. The only thing he could think to say seemed so lame to him, "I love you, I am here for you."

She lay her head on his chest and he held her. She cried herself to sleep. Gil gently picked her up and carried her to bed. He laid her down, laid next to her and held her.

Gil could not sleep, the picture of a frightened child, crouched behind a sofa, bleeding and crying, cuddling a teddy bear, would not leave his mind. What a burden she had been carrying. He now understood her better than ever and he decided that Ecklie should too.

The next day after everyone left he went to Ecklie's office. He walked in without knocking and shut the door. "We have to talk," he said as he tossed the letter on his desk. "You had no business...." Gil cut him off, "Don't even open you mouth." Gil was steaming, so angry he had to fight to keep his temper under control.

"You had no right to prejudge Sara. You do not know her. You have been on her case since the first day she came here. Now you will sit there as I tell you something, you will not say a word," Gil proceeded to tell Ecklie everything that Sara had told him. Grissom was sure it would not make any difference how Ecklie treated Sara but he wanted Ecklie to know. After he had finished he just stood up and walked away.

He walked into his office, shut and locked the door and drew the blinds. Then he did something he had not done since he was a small child, he sat in his chair, cupped his face in his hands and cried.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gil had sat there for a few minutes. He was still angry, but calming down. He was not sure why he cried, maybe it was because he was upset because he was so angry, maybe it was for the small scared little girl whose image he could not get out of his head.

Maybe he was just tired. Tired of all the killing and raping and drugs and child abuse. Gil heard a gentle tap on the door. He stood, unlocked and opened it and saw Sara. "May I come in?" she asked.

Sara came in and he shut and locked the door again. "I have been appointed spokesperson for the gang," she said, "We are all concerned about you. Are you OK?"

Gil took her in his arms, "Sara, I love you more than you will ever know." He told her everything, how he lost his temper with Ecklie and the fact that he told Ecklie what Sara had told him. "Ecklie is just a big ass. Love you need to stop letting him bother you. I am so afraid if you don't he will break you," Sara said stroking his face.

"I have been thinking of resigning, I have been offered a professorship," Gil told her, "I have just not had time to talk to you about it." "We can talk at home, love," Sara said as she kissed him, "Right now you have a shift to run." Gil nodded and unlocked the door.

Feb 2005 - Sara is now at the end of the 7th month, she is staying in the lab and not liking it. There is a young girl, Kelly, who has been transferred to night shift to help out until Sara can get back to work and Kelly and Greg have been dating. Warrick and Catherine have announced their engagement. Nick has been seeing someone, but he is being very secretive about who.

At the doctors office Sara and Gil are in the examination room. "Let's try another sonogram to see how this little one is doing," the doctor said. While he was doing the sonogram the doctor looked at Gil and said, "The baby is fine and finally laying in the right way so we can see if you have a son or daughter. Are you interested?" Gil looked at Sara, she nodded, "Yes, please."

The doctor turned the screen to them, there was no doubt, they were having a son. "Wow!" Gil said. Sara just smiled. "Darling, you look disappointed," Gil told her. "Maybe a little, but having a son first will be OK. He can protect his younger sister." "First?" Gil looked at her with a confused expression. "Yes, first," she said, "We don't want him to be an only child do we? To miss out on the fun of growing up with a sibling." Gil just laughed, he had never thought he would have one child let alone two. "Never thought of it that way, but a second child would be nice," he said, kissing her forehead.

"How much long can I work?" Sara asked the doctor. "As long as you stay in the lab, I see no reason why you cannot work up to the end of your 8th month. I want you to start coming in every two weeks now."

They made her next appointment and left for work. "Now that we know we are having a son," Gil said, "Don't you think we should name the little fella?" "Might be a good idea, do you have any thoughts?" she asked.

Gil suggested that they name him after their fathers. "That would be sweet," Sara said, "DANIEL ROBERT GRISSOM, sounds good to me."

At the lab they told the others about the doctor's visit. Ecklie came into the office, "Sara, did the doctor say how long you can work?" Ecklie asked with just a hint of concern in this voice. "He said up until the end of next month, I have to stay in the lab. Thank you for asking," Sara said. He nodded and walked away. Sara looked at Gil, "He almost sounded like he really cared." Gil just smiled. "Now lets get to work."

Things went smoothly at the lab. By the middle of the next month Grissom had decided he was where he belonged. At the start of shift Gil said, "Warrick and Nick I want one of you to take Kelly and the other Greg, they both need a little more training on this type of field work. He handed them both their assignments.

"I was a CSI III first, so I get the pretty girl," joked Nick. "Yeah, I guess I am stuck with Grego," Warrick said. Greg looked over at Kelly, "Take good care of my girl," he told Nick.

"Catherine, you and I are left with this one," Gil said as he handed her a piece of paper. "Sara, you need to go see Doc Robbins, he just called and said he was about the finish with the DB from yesterday. I need that report. He also said to tell you that you can wait in his office if you don't think you can handle the autopsy room."

Sara was about to go into the autopsy room when she met Robbins. "I have finished, so lets go to my office," he said. He gave her the report.

"It is lunch time, would you do me the honor of having a bite to eat with me?" Doc asked. Sara giggled, she was a little hungry so she accepted. At the diner Sara told Robbins that they were having a boy. "We decided to name him Daniel Robert after our fathers," Sara told him.

"There's a coincidence," Doc told her, "My middle name is Daniel."

Sara grabbed her stomach, "Doc, something is wrong, it hurts," she told him. "Oh my God!" Robbins said as he noticed that Sara was sitting in a puddle of water. "How far are you?" he asked. "Middle of my 8th," was her response, "What is happening?" "Sara, your waters broke, we need to get you to hospital fast," Doc said.

She tried to stand but the pain was intense. Doc called 911 and told them where he was, then he called Gil. He asked for a clean tablecloth and helped Sara to the floor. The manager cleared everyone away. "I am Paul, a nurse, can I help?" a man asked him. Doc nodded.

"Something is happening Doc please check," Sara pleaded with him. Paul grabbed a clean tablecloth, covered Sara and helped her off with her slacks. "Sara, my dear I have not done this in a while but little Daniel is not going to wait any longer. He is in a hurry to get here."

Gil had been on his way to the diner, hoping to have sometime with Sara. As Gil ran into the diner the manager told him that he could not serve him because there was a lady in labor. "She is my wife, Gil told him, "Where is she?" The man pointed to where Doc was.

Gil ran over to them. "Having him without me?" he joked as he knelt next to Sara. "I doubt the lady is in a joking mood," Paul said. Sara half smiled, "It's ok, he is my husband."

"She is completely ready and the head is about to be delivered," Doc told Grissom. A few more contractions later and Doc Robbins wrapped the baby in a sterile cloth that one of the paramedics handed him. The ambulance arrived just as the head was being delivered.

The baby let out a healthy cry, so did Sara. Doc handed the baby to Gil, "We need to get them both to the hospital," Robbins said, "Daniel is early and needs to be checked out."

Gil just stared at his son. Reluctantly he handed him to a paramedic. Sara and the baby were put in the ambulance and taken away.

"Thanks, Al," Gil said, "I don't know what she would have done without you." "I must admit it was exciting. I have not done that in a while," Doc said smiling. "Thank you also," Gil said to Paul as he shook his hand.

At the hospital both mother and son were given a clean bill of health. Daniel was small and his pediatrician told Gil and Sara that Daniel would have to stay a while and gain some weight and strength.

Gil was in Sara's room. "Are you sure you want to go through this again?" he asked her. "Definitely," was her reply.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Feb 2007 - Sara had a few false alarms so she did not want to tell Gil until after she had seen the doctor.

She had told Gil she needed to go shopping, there were a lot of special events coming up this month so she would be taking her own car to work.

Daniel would be two in a few days and Sara was planning a party for him. She also had to get a gift for Anna Belle, Warrick and Catherine's little girl, she was having her first birthday. Greg and Kelly, who were married shortly after Daniel's first birthday, told everyone they were expecting and just last month Nick and Sofia told everyone they were married on New Year's Day. Doc Robbins was going to retire, so there was his retirement gift to get. All Gil would say was "Thank goodness you are taking care of the gifts."

Everyone had noticed how much Gil had changed since Daniel's arrival. He was much less a workaholic, he often left early and had no problem taking his vacation time. He enjoyed spending time with Daniel and could not wait to tell everyone of each new accomplishment, Gil even kept a video record of them.

Sara managed to get all her shopping done and get to her appointment on time. She had even surprised herself how much more organized she had become. "A baby certainly changes your life," she had said to herself.

"Sara," Dr. Matthews said, "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Not really," she said, "I have had so many false alarms I am not getting my hopes up. This time I did not even tell Gil I was coming."

"How late are you?" he asked. "I have missed two periods. I took a home pregnancy test and it was negative so if I am not there is something going on," Sara said.

"I don't trust those tests," he told her as he started to exam, "I have delivered a lot of 'negative results' and it looks like I am going to deliver another one."

"I am?" she said smiling. "Yes, no doubt about it. Lets see what a sonogram will show."

He applied the gel and was looking around, "Are you sure it was only two?" "I think so," she told him. "The fetus looks more like a three month old fetus than a two month one," the doctor said.

He did some measurements and poked at Sara's belly, "Roll over little one, lets see what you are." Just as if on cue the baby turned and kicked. It was the first time Sara had felt movement.

"There you are, should we tell Mom what you are?" the doctor said smiling. "Only if you are sure," Sara said. He turned the screen, the way the baby was laying left no doubt.

"A girl, I am having a girl," Sara exclaimed.

At the lab she could hardly contain herself, she wanted to tell Gil but decided against it. They were both off the next day and she would tell him then. "Get all your errands run?" Gil asked her. She nodded.

"Good, we have work to do." "Catherine you and Sara a take the robbery at the GAS-N-GO. Warrick you are with me. Greg, you and Nick have a home invasion in Henderson.

"Gil, can I ask you something?" Warrick said, "Why is it that almost all cases involving children we take?" "I don't know about Catherine," Gil said, "but they tear Sara up. All she does is cry and cuddle with Daniel. I am afraid he might get the wrong impression about our job when he gets older."

"Yeah, Cath does get a little weepy to. More since we had Anna Belle." At the school they found a 10 year old girl. The teacher said she thinks the child may have been abused. She had a lot of bruises and the child would not talk to them. Warrick was able to get her to open up and shortly after Jim arrested the girls father.

The next evening Sara had made arrangements for her and Gil to be alone. She had made up an excuse to get Gil out of the house so she could get everything ready. She dimmed the lights and had scented candles burning and she put on some soft music. She took a shower and slipped into a silky negligee and covered it with a robe.

Gil came into the house, "Sara."

"In here," she called from the bedroom. "Grab yourself a shower," she said.

He walked over to her and took her in his arms, "I take it Daniel is not here tonight?"

"I decided it was time we had a night to ourselves," she told him.

He kissed her then went to the bathroom.

Sara was sitting on the bed when he came out.

Sara said, "I got something for you." She stood and slipped off the robe.

"I think heaven is missing an angel," he said as he took her in his arms. "and they can't have her back, she is all mine." He lifted her to the bed and lay next to her.

She had intended to tell him about the baby first but that had to wait. As hard as she tried she could not control her need for him.

Gil tenderly caressed her face as he kissed her neck. Sara softly moaned as Gil turned his attention to first her breasts then her womanhood, kissing and stroking through the softness of her negligee.

The heat within his own body was building, his manhood starting to respond. Sara slipped off her negligee, slowly.

Slowly she eased Gil to his back and straddled him. Sara eased herself onto Gil's throbbing manhood, their movements became one as they matched movements. Gil wrapped Sara in his arms and rolled them so he was atop.

Tender kisses and caresses meant each stroke, Sara moaned deeply as she climaxed followed quickly by Gil.

The next morning Gil woke first, the candles had burned themselves out and the soft scent of the night before had been replaced by the strong scent from last night.

Gil lay there with Sara close to him, he did not want to move, he just wanted this to last forever. Sara was on her side snuggled next to him, he felt something, or he thought he did. He moved just a little, lay his hand on her belly, there it was again, a kick.

"Sara!" he called. She woke up, "What's wrong?" Sara smiled as she realized what had happened.

"Are you ....?" Gil asked.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you last night but I got kinda distracted. We are having a daughter."

"WOW!!" Gil said. "A little girl! How great. Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"We have been so disappointed with the false alarms I wanted to make sure this time," she explained.

"How far are you?" Gil wanted to know.

"The sonogram indicates a 3 month fetus," she said, "That would make my due date in August."

"I guess we better tell Doc Robbins to make sure he is around in July and August," Gil teased her.

The next night before shift started Sara saw Catherine in the hallway, "What did the doctor say," Sara asked.

"I am not, he does not know what is going on. He wants to run more tests," Catherine said. "What about you?"

Sara almost did not want to say anything because she know Catherine and Warrick were having trouble conceiving their second child. Just as she started to say something Nick came up to her, "Congrats," Grissom told me the good news."

Sara smiled and said thanks, then to Catherine she said, "I did not know how to tell you. I did not want to hurt you."

"It is not like you can keep something like that a secret," Catherine said and hugged her, "Congratulations."


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ecklie walked past them and just shook his head. They both giggled like school girls. Greg walked over to Sara, "Grissom says this one is going to be a girl. Cool. We go to the doctor tomorrow, hopefully our little one will let us know then."

"Is this a nursery or a lab?" Ecklie asked as he headed to his office.

Gil called them into his office, "OK, lets get some work done. Warrick you and I have to follow up on that abuse case. Greg and Catherine, you two have a suicide at the GOLDEN NUGGET hotel. Nick and Sara, Brass is going to meet you out on Highway 129 near Red Rock Canyon. The ranger found a burned out car there and there is a body in it." Everyone took their folders and headed to the door.

Gil grabbed Sara's hand and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for last night, it was fantastic. We need to do that more often." He gave her a quick kiss. "You were fantastic," she said.

As they were leaving they both gave each other the sign for 'I LOVE YOU'. Gil had taught Sara how to sign I love you and she had taught the rest. It had become a popular sign around the lab of late.

As she approached the car Sara thought that something looked familiar about it. Then she shook her head, there had to be a lot of those types of cars on the road.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked her. "You remember Hank?" she said. Nick nodded his head. "This is the same kind of car he had." she told him. "Sofia?" Sara said. "I thought we were going to meet Jim?" He got tied up with something else," she said. "And when I found out Nick was working it with you, well I volunteered."

Sara had to smile at that one, she understood how hard it can be to find time to be with the one you loved.

"The body is that of a male, beyond that we will have to wait until David is done." she told them. Nick and Sara started collecting evidence, David finished and told them it was alright to check the body before he moved it. Sara could not shake the feeling about the car, "Have you checked for ID yet?" she asked David. He shook his head.

Nick opened the passenger side door and reached in the glove box, "Bingo!" he said as he pulled out a wallet. He opened it and handed it to Sara. "It is Hank!" she said. "Are you OK!" Nick asked her. "Yeah, I think so," she told him. Nick took his phone and called Grissom.

"I will get hold a Greg and have him go out there and help you. Tell Sara I said for her to trade with Greg," Grissom said. Nick told Sara to leave, "Greg will be here, you don't need to be," "Honey, who is Hank?" Sophia asked Nick. Nick told her everything.

Back at the lab Nick and Greg were going over everything they had collected. Greg showed Nick a piece of paper, "You better take this to Grissom," Nick said. Greg agreed with him. He called Gil's office and said "There is something you need to see. But you need to make sure Sara is not there."

In the office Gil told him to close the door, "What is it?" Gil asked. Greg handed him the paper, it was suicide note. It started TO WHOEVER FINDS ME. The note went on to say that ever since he was released from jail he was not able to find work, had lost some of his friends and the respect of the other paramedics he worked with. He ended it by asking who ever found it go the CSI building, find Sara Grissom and make sure she reads it. The very last part of the note read: AT FIRST I BLAMED YOU FOR THIS SARA, BUT I REALIZE IT IS MY FAULT. I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN YOUR 'NO' TO MEAN 'NO'. WHAT I DID TO YOU WAS UNFORGIVABLE. I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU, IT IS JUST THAT I LOVE YOU AND ALWAYS HAVE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

Gil thanked Greg for the note and asked him to find Sara and tell her he needed to see her. Sara came in and said, "You needed me." She started to add something silly to it but noticed the look on his face.

"Please shut the door," he said. "Gil, what is it?" He handed her the note. She fell into a chair, "Oh my God! I never thought ... Do you think this is my fault?" she asked Gil. She started to cry.

"Damn the policy," he said as he took her in his arms and comforted her. "No, darling. No. You did the right thing. He was the one who messed up. He knew what he did was wrong. I am sorry he could not deal with the consequences, but this is not your fault." Ecklie opened the door, "I thought I made it clear that public ....." Gil stood up, "Leave us the hell alone," he said as he slammed the door in Ecklie's face.

Ecklie stood there with a look of total shock on his face. He reached for the knob, "The nerve of him." Nick grabbed his hand, "You better not." Then he explained everything to Ecklie. "I don't see why that should make a difference," he said. Then Greg said, "Well, if you think about it, it is not really 'PUBLIC'. They are in HIS office with the door closed, you never knocked or asked why."

"This crew is nothing but a pain in the ass," he said. "Tell Grissom I want to see him," he said as he stormed away. Everyone started to snicker. Meanwhile, in the office.

"Sara, listen to me," Gil started. "There is no way this is your fault. You have to believe me." Sara had stopped crying, "I know, it is just to see him like that ..." "I know, If had any idea that it was Hank I would never have sent you out there," Gil told her as he let her go.

"I will be fine," she told him. He looked at her, "I mean it, really." she told him. "I have our son to take care off." "And our daughter," he added as he gently touched her stomach. He opened the door. Greg told him about Ecklie.

"Thanks for your help," Gil said. "Now I better go see what he wants." He walked to Ecklie's office, knocked and went in. "Will you please tell me what the heck is going on around here," Ecklie demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Gil asked.

"You know damn well what I mean. They change the policy and now all your crew is out there humping each other ..." Gil stopped him, "You can watch your mouth. They are not 'humping' each other, they are married or planning to get that way. They are in love. Just because you are a self-centered son-of-a-bitch that gives you NO right to speak to MY crew like you do. We are all obeying, with the exception of just now when my wife needed me, all the policies, all your rules. They conduct themselves, at all times, in the most professional way. So unless you want me to act like some kind of barbarian and punch you in the face, then I suggest you start acting like a supervisor and not a jealous teenage girl. Now, if you don't mind my crew and I have some crimes to solve".


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Gil went back to his office determined to contact Ecklie's supervisor if anything like that happened again. Everyone was gone except Sara.

"Where are the rest?" he questioned. "Catherine passed out assignments you had for the night and they are busy doing their jobs. That is all but me," she walked over, shut and locked the door and pulled the blinds, "Now I have to complete my assignment."

Sara went to him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He held her close and returned the kiss. "I love you more than words can say. You are what was missing in my past, my present and my future," she told him. "My darling, you are mine also," Gil told her.

"Now," she said, "This is really what we need to do." Sara handed him the last folder. He unlocked the door and opened it to see Hodges standing there.

"Hi Boss, Hi Sara. I ran the DNA, here is the paper. And I ... I ..." "You what?" Gil asked.

"Well, Wendy and I want you both to stand up for us. We are getting married next week," Hodges said all in one breath. Gil could not help but chuckle.

Hodges looked at him, then Gil explained his outburst by telling him what Ecklie said about everyone in the lab "humping" someone.

Sara hit Gil, "Behave yourself, of course we will, just tell us where." Wendy came up behind David and told them what chapel they planned to use.

Out in the field Gil was examining the body, it was covered with maggots. Sara was checking the area when her foot got twisted in some undergrowth. "OUCH!" she said. She reached down to untangle it, "Gil, look what I found." He looked over to see her holding a wallet. The wallet belonged to the victim. "There is cash and credit cards in it so he was not robbed."

After shift they stopped by Doc Robbins place to pick up Daniel. Doc and his wife had agreed to baby sit for all the little ones, "After all," Doc said "They are like my grandchildren."

When they got to Doc's house he said, "Gil, Daniel is running a fever, I am sure it is an ear infection. You better get him checked out." "Thanks Doc," he said. As Sara was collecting Daniel, Gil told Doc, "This is a fourth ear infection he has had in the last two months." Doc nodded, they were both thinking the same thing, but neither wanted to say it out loud. The one thing Gil worried about, his genetic hearing loss.

The next day Sara and Gil took Daniel to see his pediatrician. The doctor confirmed that it was an ear infection. It was then that Gil discussed his fear with the doctor.

"As you know there is a possibility," the doctor said. "There are a few tests we can run to check it out, if that is what you and Mrs. Grissom want." They both told him they did.

The pediatrician told them he would set up and appointment with a specialist in that field. He would call them when everything was finalized. In the car Sara asked, "Gil. What do you think the chances are of this happening?" "Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he told her. "After Daniel sees the specialist we can talk about it."

But deep inside he was very worried. Daniel was so much like him, he had his eyes and, when compared with some pictures that his mother had, Daniel was the image of his dad.

To change the subject, and get her mind off the possibility, Gil said, "Don't you think we should give our little lady a name?" "Yes, that is a great idea," Sara replied.

By this time they had reached their house and Gil took Daniel to his room for a nap.

Sara had fixed some tea and was sitting in the kitchen. "I would like to name her ELIZABETH after your mother," Sara said as Gil sat. "That would be sweet," he said.

Then he asked her, "Is there anyone special in your life you would like to name her after?" Gil knew how she felt about her mother do he did not mention using her name.

"Well, there was one," she said. "I remember a very sweet older lady, she was my next door neighbor. She would give me cookies and milk and let me read her books and play with her cat. She would let me hid in her living room when my mother and father were fighting. She was kind of like a grandmother that I never had. He name was GRACE."

"That sounds like a winner to me ELIZABETH GRACE GRISSOM. What do you think about that little one?" Gil said as he placed his hand on Sara's stomach. As if to say she agreed the baby moved. "I guess that settles it," Sara said with a smile.

They also talked about redoing the spare room for Daniel and redoing the nursery for a little girl. Sara liked that idea because the nursery and their room had a connecting door.

Later that night at the lab Catherine asked if she could talk to Gil, alone. Everyone left and Sara closed the door behind her.

"Gil, I need to take some time off," she told him. "I have been to see the doctor and he said that I have to have some surgery. It is nothing major but I need to have it done if I want to get pregnant. You know that Warrick and I have been trying."

"We can work around it, Cath. Take whatever time you need," Gil told her. "I want to schedule it before Sara gets too much further along. I don't want to leave the lab short handed," Catherine told him.

"Let me worry about that, you worry about getting yourself straightened out," Gil told her. Catherine told him that she was scheduled to go into hospital the day after tomorrow, "We would not want to miss Daniel's birthday party."

Grissom handed out the assignments for the evening and told everyone that Catherine needed some personal time so he was going to ask Ecklie for some help. Gil asked them if there was anyone special the team would like.

Nick said, "There is one," his name is William Banks. He is a CSI 1 but he is really good and willing to learn."

Gil went to Conrad's office, "I would like to see you if you have a few minutes," Gil said. Ecklie motioned for him to come in. Gil explained the problem and asked if he could temporarily transfer William to graveyard.

"Billy should fit in with your bunch," Conrad said. "He already is a little strange. You can have him, I will tell him to report tomorrow."

When Gil got back to his office his phone was ringing. "Grissom." "Yeah Gil, this is Mrs. Robbins. There was a message on my phone for you. It is from Doctor Carter's office. They want to see Daniel next Monday at 10 am." Gil thanked her and called Sara on her cell.

"Honey, Mrs. Robbins just called. They want to see Daniel next week."

"OK," she said. "I just heard the strangest thing from Sally, you know the new secretary. She said that Billy transferred to Las Vegas from San Francisco to find his father. According to what Sally heard, Billy's father is someone in our lab."


	17. Chapter 18

_I was going to wait to post this chapter in which Billy's father is reviled but I have a close friend who is going away for the weekend and she threatened me with bodily harm if I made her wait until Monday so her it is. I think you will all be surprised. My thanks to all who read and leave commitments, they are appreciated and so are all who read my storied. Trish_

Chapter 18

The next day everyone gathered at Gil and Sara's for Daniel's party. They were all sitting on the front porch enjoying the coolness of the evening. Everyone was impressed with the toddler.

"He is so smart," Nick had remarked. Greg laughed, "With parents like Gil and Sara it is no wonder." "Of course he is a very smart fella," Doc said, "Takes after his grandfather."

Everyone laughed especially Mrs. Robbins. Al Robbins and his wife became the grandparents that Daniel never had. Even though they loved all the "CSI babies" Doc felt a special bond to Daniel considering the circumstances surrounding his birth.

Daniel had climbed from lap to lap and had settled on Sara's lap. He leaned his head against his Momma's shoulder and was humming a silly song he had heard on the new radio made "especially for kids" that his Uncle Greg and given him when the baby moved.

Daniel looked at Sara's tummy and made that sweet little giggling noise that all small children make.

Sara smiled at her son asking, "Who is that?" "Baby sister!" Daniel said laughing. He kissed his mother's tummy and said "Love you baby." Sara giggled.

Daniel got down and went over to Gil. "Daddy, butterfly," he whispered as he pointed to a butterfly that had landed on the rail. Daniel walked slowly toward it then stuck out his finger, "Butterfly, come," Daniel said, in a soft voice. The butterfly fluttered from the rail and landed on his finger. Daniel laughed and the butterfly flew away.

Daniel's eyes grew large as he spotted a long line of ants, immediately he ran to them. "Ants!" Daniel giggled as he put his hand down and they crawled over the top of it. Daniel's attention was next drawn to a tree frog which he caught. Daniel was sitting on the ground examining the frog.

Sara smiled. "Just like his father," she said kissing Gil, everyone had to agree. Daniel was indeed JUST like his father.

Daniel stood and ran to chase a small lizard as he did he tripped over a tree root. Daniel got up and discovered that his knee was bleeding. Daniel put his finger into the blood and then licked it off, smiling he wiped more blood onto his hand and ran over to Doc. "Papa," he said to Al, "look, pretty."

Then Daniel sat next to Al while he examined the cut. Sara came over to him and cleaned and dressed the cut.

"He did not even cry," Warrick said, "Anna Belle is such a 'girl'. She cries all the time."

Suddenly they heard Anna Belle scream. Everyone turned round to see Daniel trying to show her the cut. He had taken the dressing off and wanted her to see the blood that had started running again.

Sara picked him up, "You little stinker. Lets get you taken care of again."

Warrick picked up his daughter, "It is OK sweetheart." She stopped crying as she nestled her head into Warrick's shoulder. "That's daddy's special little lady," Warrick said.

Everyone laughed, "Looks like Rick does not mind the fact that she is such a 'girl'," Nick said.

At the lab the next day Gil was showing Billy around. He introduced Billy to everyone, "Tonight I am going to let you go with Nick. There was a traffic accident, an officer found a body in the trunk of one of the cars. Sara and I will be at the CORNER MARKET. This is a fourth convenience store to be robbed in the last two days.

Greg, you get the fun job, someone found some intestines at the dump. I need you to go get them and see if they are human and if we need to investigate into it any further." "Fun, fun, fun," said Greg.

Hodges called Gil, "Can I see you before you leave?" Gil told him to come in. "Wendy and I want to thank you and Sara for standing up for us last week." Gil told him that it was their pleasure.

"You know the new fella, Billy? He was in the DNA lab all day yesterday. I do not know how he got the code, but he was comparing his DNA with all the men on staff," David said.

Gil told him that he had heard that Billy was looking for his father.

"Well, he found him," David said. "I guess he was not aware of the fact that all tests are put into the computer automatically. I was cleaning it up and organizing the new downloads." Hodges handed Gil a piece of paper, "I don't know what to do about it"

"I suggest you do nothing. Pretend you never saw it, let Billy handle it how he wants." Hodges agreed.

Gil looked at the paper, "Who would have ever thought. Talk about well kept secrets." Conrad Ecklie. The paper said that Conrad Ecklie was Billy's father. Gil just stared at it in total disbelief.

Monday morning came and Gil and Sara were sitting in the exam room. Dr. Carter had finished checking Daniel over. "There is nothing to worry about. Young Daniel here shows no signs. What he does have is a lot of fluid built up. We just need to place a set of tubes into drain it off. It is a very simple operation. A lot of children have this problem."

On their way home Sara suggested they stop by and see how Catherine was doing. Catherine opened the door, "Hi, come in. I just made a fresh pot of coffee." Sara asked her about her surgery and how she was feeling.

"The doctor thinks he removed all the scare tissue. I will not know for a week. He will not let me go back to work until after he sees me then," she told them. She asked about Daniel and was glad that the report was good.

At their house Daniel was playing on the floor. "Darling, I know you told me not to worry," Sara said "But can't this show up later?" "It can," was his reply "But for now he his fine. Let's worry about it if it shows up."

He put his arms around her and kissed her. "My Mommy," Daniel said as he crawled to her lap and pushed them apart and kissed her.


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nothing more was said or done about what Hodges had found.

A few days later Billy and Sara were assigned to work together on an apparent suicide. On the way to their scene Billy said to Sara, "Sara, I would like to ask you something personal please." Sara told him it would be fine.

"I understand you were brought up in foster care." She nodded. "Do you know who your parents are?"

"Yes, my father was killed and my mother had a breakdown. She could not take care of me," Sara decided a half truth was better than a lie.

"If you did not know, do you think you would want to find and confront them?" he asked.

"I guess everyone wants to know who and why," she said.

"When I was one," Billy started. "My mother gave me to my grandparents, she told them she could not take care of me. They passed away when I was seven, I went into foster care. On my 18th birthday I received a letter from a lawyer. It contained my birth certificate and a letter from my mother. There was no father listed. The letter said that she and my father had a wild weekend while she was here on vacation in Vegas. She never knew his name, only a nickname, and that he worked with the LVPD. I decided to come here to find him. I went into Sally's desk while she was on break, got the code to open the DNA records of all the male's associated with the LVPD."

Sara had a look of total shock on her face, "Do you realize you could get into a lot of trouble?" "Yeah, but I just had to know," he said. "Did you find out?" she wanted to know. "OH! It is not Mr. Grissom," he said. Sara smiled, "I did not think it was."

"Yes, I found him, and now I am not sure what I should do about it," Billy said.

"I can't answer that for you, Billy, that is something you need to do on your own. You have to make up your mind if you want to confront him," Sara answered.

When Gil and Sara got home they were in the bedroom starting to take care of some laundry that had been done the day before. Sara said, "The strangest thing happened today." She told him about her talk with Billy and what her advice was to him.

"I would think that is the best thing for him to do," Gil said. He was tempted to tell Sara about what David found, but decided not to. Instead he changed to subject, "Catherine is coming back tomorrow, but Ecklie said we could keep Billy with us. "After all it will not be that much longer before you are confined to the lab again." He laughed because he knew how much she hated not being able to be in the field.

"It is all your fault you know, don't you," Sara said. "Mine?" Gil said. "Sure," she said. "You were the one that said Daniel should not be an only child." He gently pushed her down on the bed and started to tickle her, "Sure I did, after you suggested it first."

Then he started kissing her. Soft tender kisses soon turned passionate, Gil's hands moved from Sara's cheeks to her breasts.

"Laundry," Sara whispered. "Just say the word and I will stop," Gil said.

Sara moaned deeply as Gil tenderly pulled a nipple into his mouth, "Don't think about it."

Gil slowly moved his hand down to her mound, hot and wet and begging him to enter her. Gil slipped a finger into Sara's opening and Sara screamed with pleasure. Gil's mouth never left Sara's nipples as his hand pumped.

Soft moans flooded the room followed by Sara calling Gil's name as she spent her juices.

Gil eased himself above her and entered her. Sara channel was wet and still quivering as it surrounded Gil's manhood. Gil kissed Sara as he softly caressed her face.

Gil's slow inward thrusts were meant by Sara's upward movements of her hips.

"Don't tease," Sara whispered.

Gil was now pounding, fast hard and almost out of his control. The room was full of the sounds that lovers make. Gil pushed himself deep inside Sara as he called her name, releasing himself.

The next morning they woke up to the clean clothing still not taken care of and their clothing from last night tossed on the floor.

"We never did get the laundry taken care of did we," Sara said. "No, but what we did was so much more fun," Gil said pulling her close and kissing her.

"Slow down there mister," she said. "That is how last night started out and we never did get anything accomplished."

"Sure we did," he said not letting her go. "We made love."

He started caressing her and she gave in to his passionate kisses. After they made love again Gil had fallen asleep and Sara slipped out of bed.

Taking a quick shower she was starting to tidy the room when she heard, "Messy Mommy" She turned round to see Daniel standing there. He laughed and ran to the bed, "Lazy daddy."

Sara helped him on the bed. "Lazy daddy," Daniel said as he jumped on Gil. Gil work up and said, "Yes, lazy daddy."

Sara stood at the foot of the bed, she had a contented smile on her face, "My two men. I never thought I would have so much happiness or love in my life. I am such a lucky woman," she said to herself.

"Mommy's happy, Daddy look," Daniel said.

"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary, what's up?" Gil asked. "Nothing, darling," Sara said smiling.

The phone rang. "Grissom, this is Greg. Kelly is in labor so I will be with her tonight."

"Thanks OK, Catherine is coming back tonight. Keep us posted," Gil told him. Gil turned on his side to see Daniel sleeping. "Lazy Daniel," Gil said as he kissed him.

Gil slipped out of bed and took Sara in his arms. "Gilbert, my love, you need a shower." "Are you trying to saying I smell?" he said as he was kissing her neck.

"After last night, then his morning, yes love, you are ripe."

He kissed her and went into the shower. Sara checked Daniel then went into the shower with Gil.

They had finished their shower and dressed when Gil said, "First time we ever did it in the shower."

Daniel woke up, "Outside daddy. Go outside, me you and Mommy." Gil picked Daniel up and after dressing him they went out.

Sara and Gil were sitting on the porch and Daniel was playing in the yard. Gil smiled, "Now I know why you were smiling earlier."


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The phone rang, it was Greg, "Hi Griss, we have a son, 7 pounds 3 ounces. We named him BRANDON LEON." "Congratulations," he said.

Daniel came up to his father, his hands were cupped. "What do you have young man?" he asked. "Bugs!" Daniel squealed with joy, "Lots of bugs." Daniel dumped his collection on the floor in front of his parents. Gil sat next to him and was looking at the bugs and naming them. "Just like his father," Sara laughed.

The next night at work Gil stopped at Ecklie's office, "Thanks for Billy," Gil said, "He is a good addition to the crew." "You are welcome to him, "Ecklie said, "That boy is a strange one, asking way too many questions if you ask me."

Grissom was tempted to tell him but decided it was up to Billy to confront Conrad. "Well, thanks Conrad," Gil said "As you know Kelly just had her baby and the doctor said that Sara needs to stay in the lab starting tomorrow now that she is in her seventh month."

"Are you asking for more help?" Conrad wanted to know. "For now we are doing alright but if we get swamped I might ask for help," Gil said as he left.

Gil stopped Billy in the hallway, "Billy you will be on graveyard for a while yet. We need you."

"Thanks Mr. Grissom, I like it here."

In the office Gil was handing out the assignments for the night. "Greg will be out tonight and Kelly will be out for six weeks," Gil started. "Things will be a little tight around here but I know we can do it. We are a good team. So everyone is going solo, except for Sara. Sara, you and Billy will take the robbery at the bank. There is an officer involved shooting there too. Billy, this is Sara's last night in the field so I am counting on you to take good care of her."

"Yes sir, it will be my pleasure," Billy said. He had developed a fondness for Sara, he figured it was because they had similar backgrounds.

The rest of the team was given their assignments and were told that an officer would be with them if they needed help.

At the end of shift Sara stopped Catherine, "I was going to ask you earlier how things are going." "I don't know," she said. "The doctor said he got all the scare tissue off but I still can't get pregnant. I guess it is just not meant to be."

"I am so sorry," Sara said. "I know you and Warrick want another." "We have been talking about adoption," she said.

On their way to Al's house to pick up Daniel Gil asked Sara what it was with her and Billy. "If I did not know better I would think he had a crush on you," Gil asked.

"Gilbert Grissom, don't be foolish! He is a sweet boy. There is a bond between people that have our upbringing. Has he talked to you?" Sara asked. "No, why do you ask?" Gil questioned.

"He told me that he found out who is father was but has not yet decided what to do about it. I just thought he might talk to you, he really likes you," Sara told him.

"I confronted him about what he did, I told him I would cover for his this time. I also told him if he wanted to talk I was here," Gil told her. "You are so sweet," Sara said as she kissed him.

At the house Gil put Daniel to bed. Gil liked the way the new room turned out, Daniel liked it too because there was lots of room for 'buggy stuff' as the boy called them.

In the kitchen Sara made tea, they sat and drank without saying anything. A warm cup of tea always helped Sara sleep.

"Darling, what is the matter?" Sara asked. "Nothing, why?" Gil asked. "You have that far-away look again," she told him.

"The professor called, the position is open again and he wants me to take it," he told her.

"You know I will support you whatever you decide to do," Sara said. "Now let's get some sleep before Gil Jr. wakes up," she said as she stood and headed for their room.

In the room Gil said, "Gil Jr.? What are you talking about?" "You know just what I mean," Sara said as she was undressing.

"He could act just like his father, Ecklie," Gil jokingly told her.

"Damn you Gilbert!" she said as she picked up a pillow and hit him with it, "You are lucky I could not find anything harder."

He grabbed her and pulled her on the bed next to him and started kissing her neck, "You taste so good," he said, "and so soft." He had started caressing her, "and so beautiful."

"And so fat," she said. "You are not 'fat', you are a beautiful sexy woman who is going to give birth to our child. I doubt I could love you anymore than I do now."

With that he reached and turned off the light and cuddled her close to him. She started kissing him and running her hands down his inner thigh. "You sure you are up to this?" he asked her. "Yes," was Sara's reply as she started stroking his manhood. They made love then snuggled close as sleep found them.

The alarm went off, Gil reached and turned it off. He lay on his back with Sara's head on his shoulder and her arm laying over his waist. "This is what heaven must be like," he thought to himself. "A beautiful wife, a son and soon, a daughter."

He felt Elizabeth move against his side. "I never thought I would have this much love and happiness in my life," he thought to himself. "And to think I almost blew it by being too scared to ask her out."

"Daddy!" Daniel yelled, "Up." Gil reluctantly moved from Sara's soft warm body and picked his son up. Daniel crawled in-between them then he looked at Gil and said "Shhh, Mommy sleeping."

Daniel cuddled next to his mother. "Stop that baby!" he said. "Daddy, make baby stop that," Daniel told Gil.

"What is Elizabeth doing?" Gil asked.

"Isbeth is kicking me," Daniel told his father. "She is not kicking you to be mean," Gil tried to explain, "She is growing and running out of room, she is just stretching."

"Is that why Mommy's tummy is getting bigger?" he asked. "Yes, son," Gil said. "When will Isbeth be here?" Daniel asked laying his hand on Sara's tummy. "About two more months," Gil said as he got out of bed.

"Lets go make some pancakes and let mommy sleep," Gil said picking up Daniel.

"Yummy, want nana's too." Gil fixed pancakes and bananas, by this time Sara was awake. "Mommy, Isbeth kicked me," he told her.

"That is Elizabeth's way of saying she loves you," Sara told him.

All that day the Grissom family spent outside in the garden. Daniel was 'helping' Sara weed. "Mommy, look worm," he said as she showed her a large earthworm.

"Put him back," Gil said, "He will help make things grow."

"OK, bye bye worm," Daniel said setting the worm back down.

Just before it was time to take Daniel to the Robbins' Greg and Kelly came to the house. "Kelly, he is beautiful," Sara said.

Daniel wanted to see too. "Isbeth?" he asked.

They all laughed, "No sweetheart, this is Brandon," Sara told him, "Uncle Greg and Aunt Kelly's little boy. Elizabeth is still in mommy."

Daniel went to his mother and lifted up her shirt and kissed her tummy, "Hurry out, Isbeth. So we can play."


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They all laughed at Daniel, "He is so sweet," Kelly said. "Everyone loves him." "Yeah," Greg said. Who would have thought that Grissom would be a father."

"Certainly not me," was Gil's reply. "I never dreamed there was so much happiness in the world." He took Sara in his arms and kissed her, "Thank you."

Daniel ran over to them, "Daddy, don't kiss my mommy!" he said, "I do."

Gil lifted him up to Sara and he kissed her, then he kissed his daddy too. Gil put him down and he ran off to play.

"I hate this," Sara said. "I can't even pick up my son, I have never felt so fat in my life. I think Elizabeth is going to be a horse. I was not this big with Daniel."

"I told you last night, you are not fat," Gil told her, "You are beautiful." Sara just looked at him, "He always says that."

Daniel ran back to his parents. "Daniel, is mommy pretty?" Gil asked him. "Mommy pretty," Daniel said hugging her. "There," Gil said, "Two against one, we win."

Then he said to Daniel, "Time to go see Papa, mommy and I have to go to work." "Papa, Papa," Daniel squealed with delight. He loved going over there.

At the lab everyone was congratulating Greg as he showed them pictures of Brandon. Gil stood there and let them have a few minutes before he had to play 'boss' and break it up.

"OK everyone," he said, "Time to put away some bad guys."

He gave Greg, Nick and Warrick their assignments. He knew this was the first time that Billy was on his own, "Billy, this is your first solo. Brass said he would meet you at your scene, he used to have my job, he knows what he is doing. You have my cell number if you really get stuck. Sara, my love, you are confined to the lab."

She looked at him with a pouting look on her face. Most of the time she got her own way when she did it. "No, Mrs. Grissom, that will not work this time. The doctor said you need to say out of the field, and you WILL!" Gil told her with more authority than she had heard before.

"Of all the times to start acting like a supervisor," Sara said with a smile.

After shift everyone had left except Billy. He was on his way when Gil stopped him, "We need to see Ecklie."

In the office Ecklie jumped on Billy about his search. Gil stopped him, "He did it with my permission."

"What were you looking for?" Conrad asked. Billy looked at Grissom, "I can handle it from here if you don't mind Mr. Grissom." Gil nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.

"May I sit down," Billy started. Conrad pointed to a chair but he decided to stand. "OK, I am listening," Conrad said with his arms crossed and look on his face that almost said he would not believe him no matter what the story was.

"Well, sir. My mother gave me to my grandparents when I was only 1 year old, she could not take care of me. My grandparents passed away when I was 7 and I spent the rest of the time in foster care. On my 18th birthday I received a letter from their lawyer. It contained my birth certificate and letter from my mom. She told me she never knew who my father was, just a nickname and that he worked here. I wanted to see who he was."

Conrad looked at the boy, "So you found out?" "Sir," Billy said, "I know I have been asking you a lot of questions and I am sure you think me a pest, but if you will please answer one more I will leave you alone." Conrad nodded his head.

"Do you remember the summer of 1984?" Conrad actually smiled. He did remember that summer and a weekend with a beautiful red head named Marie. He had a big fight with his ex-wife and they were on a trial separation. "And a girl from San Francisco named Marie?" Billy asked. Conrad looked puzzled, "How could this boy know?" he wondered to himself. "And a nickname everyone called you back then, 'GRUMPY'," Billy said. "How the hell do you know all this?" Conrad demanded to know. Billy handed him the letter from his mother, "Please read this." Conrad read the letter.

He looked at the boy and read it again. "You are ... Marie is your ... I...am your father?" He had never been more shocked or confused in his life. His head was swimming and he felt dizzy, he fell into his chair. "Yes, sir," Billy said, then he handed him a copy of the DNA results.

"Sir, I do not want anything from you, I just wanted to know who you were. I do not expect you to treat me like a son, it is way too late for that, and I will never tell anyone."

Conrad just sat there trying to let it all sink in. After a while Conrad said, "What happened to your mother? I sent her several letters but they all came back."

"Right after I was born the doctors could not stop the bleeding. During surgery they discovered she had cancer. That is why she gave me to my grandparents. She took care of me as long as she could but she got weak and passed away when I was 2" Billy told him with tears in his eyes.

"Why did she not try to contact me?" Conrad asked. "She told my grandparents that, strange as it sounded, she had fallen in love with 'GRUMPY' and did not want to force him into anything, "Billy said, "Mom thought that a baby should not be the determining factor in a relationship."

Conrad stared at the boy, "Son, I had fallen in love with her too, that is why I tried to contact her. I was separated from my ex-wife at that time and was not sure I wanted to stay with her. I could not get Marie out of my mind. I never stopped wondering what happened to her. I wanted to find her and marry her, but she never responded to my letters. I was going to try and find her when my ex-wife told me she was expecting. I had no idea that Marie was pregnant with you, so I decided to stay with Mary and raise my child." Conrad confessed this to Billy, even though he had never told anyone else, including his ex-wife, "I never stopped loving her."

As Billy stood to leave Conrad stood too. He walked over to Billy and embraced the boy, "Son, let's get a bite to eat, we have a lot to talk about."

At the diner Billy assured Conrad that, to his knowledge, no one else knew. "I still do not want anything from you. No special treatment, nothing. I just had to know why you did not want me. But, it seems, you never knew my mother was going to have me," Billy said.

Conrad told Billy, "Son, I never stopped loving your mother. If I had been able to find her I would have divorced my ex-wife and married her and we would have raised you together. I respect the fact that you are not looking for anything special. You are right, it is too late to be a 'daddy' If this is the way you want it, no one will ever know. But I want you to know that I will be hear if you need anything."

With that they shook hands and Billy left the diner. Conrad sat back down, a million memories crept into his head. "Oh, Marie, why? why did you never answer my letters. I love you so," he said to himself.

Billy was true to his word and so was Ecklie. Their relationship was never spoken of again. People, however, noticed that Ecklie took it a little easier on the 'strange boy' who asked too many questions. Gil and Hodges let their secret stay buried also.


	21. Chapter 22

_It's my day off and I am board so here is an extra chapter - enjoy_

Chapter 22

As shift started Billy came to Gil, "How is Mrs. Grissom? She is what, 8 months now?" "She is fine, thank you for asking. Yes, she is due next month," Gil told him. Gil had passed out the assignments for the evening. Kelly was back so it made things a little easier, but things were still tight.

Gil missed Sara being around. He missed the way she smiled at him and those looks, those looks that said "I love you."

Sara was having trouble working so the doctor told her to take leave earlier than she did with Daniel. Sara kept telling Gil that she was alright at the house but Gil could tell Sara had a bad case of cabin fever.

Gil wanted to have Catherine take over and stay with her but Sara objected, "Things are hard enough without me there, don't make it harder."

Al and his wife stopped by and checked on her and Gil would call every couple of hours.

Gil was in the park where there had been a stabbing. He was taking pictures and collecting evidence, it had been a very long shift, everyone had to double up and handle two cases that night. Gil decided it must be the full moon, everyone in Vegas must be crazy.

He could not wait to get home to Sara and Daniel and hold them both. He was tired, his mind kept thinking how good it would be to have Sara in his arms and feel her soft warm body next to his. He could feel her laying next to him, smell her, taste he kisses and he got a warm feeling thinking of how wonderful it felt to hold her after they had made love.

His day dream was interrupted by his cell phone ringing, "Grissom," he said, he had not bothered to check the caller ID.

"Daddy, ouchy," Daniel was crying and just kept saying "ouchy". "Daniel, where is mommy?" Gil had to ask him twice to get his attention. "Mommy ouchy too, mommy crying," Daniel cried.

Gil told the officer with him to call Catherine to finish and to called 911 and send them to his house. He was in the car heading home, "Daniel, give mommy the phone."

Gil heard Daniel talking to Sara, but he could barely hear Sara's voice, "Sara! Sara! can you hear me? I am almost home, help is on the way."

He pulled into the drive just in front of an ambulance and a squad car. As he was running to the house the officer stopped him and asked him what the emergency was, "I don't know, now keep up with me or get out of my way."

Gil went into the house yelling for Sara and Daniel. "Daddy." Daniel cried as he came in from the back porch. He had blood on both his knees and had a cut on his head. Grissom scooped him into this arms, "Where is mommy?" Daniel pointed to the porch.

Gil ran to the porch to find Sara sitting on the floor, in a pool of blood, holding her stomach. The paramedics had followed Gil to the porch.

"Sara, lets get you to the hospital," one of them told her. "We will take her with us," the paramedic said, "You can follow." Gil went to the family car, strapped Daniel in his seat, and followed the ambulance.

On the way there he called Robbins and briefly filled in and asked if Doc could meet him at the hospital. Al meet him in the emergency room, "You go with Sara," Al said as he took Daniel from Gil. "I will see to Daniel."

Gil went into the room where Sara was, the doctor was there, he had just finished his exam and told them to move her to maternity.

He told Gil to give them a few minutes then he could come in.

In Sara's room Gil went to her side, "Darling, what happened?"

Sara told him that Daniel was chasing butterfly and he tripped in a hole and skinned his knees and cut his head. Daniel had come to her holding his hands out for her to hold him and comfort him.

"I did not think it would hurt to pick him up, I was sitting down, I just wanted to hold him. I felt a sharp pain and it just got worse. I started to call you but was hurting so much I dropped the phone. I guess Daniel must have picked up the phone when I dropped it. I could hear him talking to you," Sara said.

"The strain of lifting the boy put you in early labor," the doctor told her. He motioned Gil to move away a little so he could talk to him.

"Her water has broken and she is bleeding. First we are going to do a cesarean and get the baby out, then we will see what else we need to do." Gill took his shoulder, "Take care of my wife," he said, "She is my life,"

"We will, now go and give her a kiss and let us do what we do best." Gil went to her, "Gil, I am so scared. What if I hurt Elizabeth?"

"You are both going to be fine," he told her hoping she could not see the fear in his eyes. He bent and kissed her, "I love you."

As they were taking her to the operating room she flashed him the sign for I love you.

Gil went into the waiting room where Al was holding a sleeping Daniel, he had bandages on his knees and one on his head. "The ER doctor said he was fine, how is Sara?" Doc asked. Gil filled him in. "I know that Doc Parker is not Sara's regular OB, but he is one of the best," Robbins said.

By now the rest of the gang had arrived and were waiting with Gil. Catherine walked over to him and handed him a cup of coffee, "She's a fighter, they will both be fine." Catherine gave him a hug.

After what seemed like forever the doctor, followed by a nurse, came out. "Your daughters are fine, but we need your permission to do a partial hysterectomy. The uterus wall is torn and we cannot stop the bleeding any other way."

"Do whatever you need to do to save my wife," Gil said.

As the doctor was leaving it struck Grissom that he had said 'daughters'"

"Mr. Grissom," the nurse said. "The surgery will take a while, would you like to see your daughters?"

"Daughters?" Gil said. "Yes, sir," the nurse looked at him with a strange expressing on her face. "You have twin daughters, is that not what you were expecting?"

In the nursery the nurse took him to see two very beautiful little girls. He stood and stared at them. "Baby A's weight is 4 pounds 2 ounces and baby B's weight is 4 pounds even," she said, "Not bad for preemies."

Gil could not believe what he was seeing. "Her doctor never said anything about twins," Gil said, "He did sonograms and never saw any indication of twins."

"Sometimes they lay back to back and, although it is a rare occurrence, the heart beats are in perfect time and you can only hear one," the nurse explained.

The doctor told Grissom that the surgery went fine, they had to remove the uterus but that was all. "Mrs. Grissom was asleep through everything, she knows nothing that happened," the doctor said, "She will recover and after 6 to 8 weeks will be able to do everything she did before."

Gil had a question he wanted to ask but did not know how to word it. As if reading his mind the doctor said, "Hysterectomies do not change anything sexually in a women, except they can no longer have babies. She will be the same as she was before."

In Sara's room she opened her eyes to see him sitting next to her holding her hand.

"Boy, do I have some news for you," he said with a big smile on his face.

"Before you say anything," Sara said, "Is Elizabeth alright?" "She is find, a little underweight, but fine," Gil told her. "As long as I did not hurt Elizabeth by picking up Daniel I think I can handle anything, go ahead," she told him breathing a sigh of relief.

"I have some bad news and some fantastic news," Gil said, "How do you want it?"

"Well, let's get the bad news out of the way," she told him. He told her about the hysterectomy, he was not sure what her reaction would be.

"That's not too bad," she told him. "No more monthly cycles to interfere with my life. We were not planning on any other children any way. Because a friend of mine had to have one, I know it will not interfere with our sexual relations, will only make them better," she said smiling.

"So what is the 'fantastic' news?" she wanted to know. Gil drew a breath, "Remember how we had decided that two children were enough?" She told him she did. "Well, our daughter is as unique as you are," Gil told her. "It is seldom that twins cannot be seen during the sonogram, mostly because they lay back to back. It is even rarer that only one heart beat is detected, because they beat in unison," he said stumbling over his words.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"We have twin daughters, identical twin girls."

Sara looked at him with total disbelief, not wanting to doubt him but sure what he was saying.

A nurse came into the room with a wheel chair, "Mrs. Grissom, are you up to a trip to the nursery to see your girls?" She nodded. Gil pushed her into the nursery and over to the girls.


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sara stood and looked at them, the nurse told her to sit and then she gave them to Sara to hold. Sara looked at Gil, tears of joy falling down her cheeks, "My God, they are beautiful."

"The pediatrician has checked the girls over, they are perfectly healthy, just a little smaller than what it is safe to send them home. They will stay with us until they reach 5 pounds, then you can take them home," the nurse told them.

When she got back to her room the gang was there, they had two pink teddy bears. They had all seen the girls, "They are beautiful," Cath said, "You never told us you were having twins."

"We did not know," Sara said. She explained it all to them.

After they left Al came in with Daniel, "Mommy!" he cried. Gil lifted him to Sara's bed. He gave her a kiss and said, "Belly small, where is Isbeth?"

Gil picked him, "Let's go see."

At the nursery window the nurse pushed the babies so Daniel could see, "Two Isbeth's?"

Gil said, "One Elizabeth and one ..." he had to stop. They needed another name. Al said he would take Daniel for the night, "I am sure there is a lot you two need to talk about."

Daniel kissed his parents and left with Robbins. "We certainly do," Sara said. "Most importantly, we need another name." Gil sat next to her bed, they talked over different names they liked. They finally decided on EMILY GAIL.

Three days after the girls were born, Sara was given a clean bill of health and allowed to go home. The girls had to stay for a month. Sara was cleared to work but she decided to take some more time off.

Daniel had adjusted to his sister, he thought they cried too much, but he loved 'Isbeth and Em.' He tried to help mommy with them.

The girls were two months old and doing well, so Sara decided to start work the next night. Gil came home from shift to find the house dark, he went into the door and called Sara.

"I am in here," she called from the bedroom. "Grab yourself a shower, Doc has the children, tonight is for us," she said.

Gil went into the room, Sara had candles and soft music, a bottle of their favorite wine and his favorite negligee on. He smiled, gave her a kiss and went for his shower.

When he was finished he sat next to her on the bed, "You are the most beautiful woman that has ever been created. I love you more than I did the first time I saw you." He started kissing and caressing her.

His lips found hers and he savored the taste of her tongue. She moaned into his mouth and he felt her body quiver in his arms. Gil eased her to the bed and slowly kissed and licked his way to her womanhood.

Gil's tongue slowly traced, licked, and suckled between her legs. At the first touch of his tongue she came undone. Sara panted as he caressed her slick folds, his fingers rubbing the taught bud in slow circles.

Pumping his fingers in a slow, lingering, and steady rhythm curling his fingers every little bit to hit that special spot just right. Sara moaned deeply as she climaxed.

Gil eased himself into her, he began thrusting slowly, steadily, loving the feel of her warm channel surrounding his manhood. Gil felt her grip his engorged manhood and he knew he wouldn't last long.

Sara could feel him throbbing, feeling his warm cum coating her walls. They continued thrusting slowly enjoying the waves of aftershocks that continued.

The next morning the negligee was on the floor along with the towel Gil had wrapped around himself. The sun was just coming up, Gil woke to see the most beautiful pair of brown eyes looking at him.

"Shall we have something to eat?" Gil asked Sara. "Later," she said. "There is something I need first," she started kissing him. The taste of her lips aroused him.

Sara licked his chest, took a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucked. Her hands wandered to his growing manhood and she took it and stroked him, he grunted . Sara fondled his balls as she licked the head of his manhood.

She let her hot tongue run up and down the length of it and nipped the head. Sara took his length into her mouth and sucked Gil was in constant ecstasy. He felt himself needing to release his juices into her and she lapped it up with pleasure.

Gil eased Sara to her back, after paying attention to her nipples Gil slowly moved between her legs. Gil pushed her legs farther apart so he could lick at every bit of her wonderful womanhood. He felt her body shudder and twitch with each flick of his tongue.

Suddenly, she tightened her hold on his head and lifted her hips completely off the bed, sobbing with pleasure, the sounds of her ecstatic, sexy moans filled the room. Gil moved back beside Sara and wrapped her in his arms. It was almost noon before they had something to eat.

Sara called doc to check on the children, Daniel had to talk to mommy and daddy, "Isbeth and Em can't talk, only cry," he told them.

Then he said, "I have a butterfly for mommy." Then he blew them a kiss through the phone. "Everyone is fine," doc said, "We have been having a blast with the children here."

"Are you sure all three of them are not too much for you to take care of?" Sara wondered. "We are fine, my youngest daughter has moved back in with us so there is nothing to worry about," Doc said.

At shift that night Sara was welcomed back with hugs from everyone. "We finally have our full crew back together," Greg said, "And the best part is Ecklie said we can keep Billy."

Conrad came into the break room, "Welcome back Sara," he said. Then he looked at Grissom, "I do believe it is time for you all to get to work." He walked away.

Sara looked at Gil, "Was that Ecklie? He was actually sweet." "He has been that way for a while now, Gil said, "No one seems to know why." No one knew except Gil, Sara, Hodges and Billy but true to their word nothing was ever said.


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Daddy! Daddy! park, please," Daniel begged. "A picnic would be nice," Gil said. "Ask mommy what she thinks." It was their first day off in a long time. Elizabeth and Emily were growing stronger by the day.

They are three months old now. Both girls have their mommy's brown eyes. Daniel may look like his daddy, but it is very clear that the girls will look like Sara.

"Mommy! Mommy! park, please," Daniel begs. She laughs, because by this time Gil has come into the kitchen too and he said "Mommy, picnic."

"That would be nice," she says. "The girls love the outdoors too."

Sara puts together a picnic lunch for them and bottles and baby fruit for the girls. They all get into the family car and head for the park.

"Let's call Warrick and Catherine and Greg and Kelly," Sara suggests. "They can bring the little ones, we will make it a CSI picnic." Gil agreed and called them, he also called Nick and Sofia. Sofia is in her 6th month now and has to stop field work.

At the park they find a nice place to set up the picnic. Everyone shows up, David and Wendy were already there so they joined them.

Daniel and Anna Belle were playing in the sand box, Elizabeth, Emily and Brandon were napping on the blanket near the adults.

"Have you found out what you are having?" Catherine asked Sofia. "Yes, yesterday, the baby finally turned the right way, we are having a son." "That's great," Warrick said, "Has Catherine told you that the adoption papers are almost finalized?"

"No," Wendy said. "I did not know you were going to adopt," David said. "Yes," Catherine answered. "We found a little boy, he is 4 and has a 3 year old sister. They are mixed and the agency have been having a hard time finding them a family. Their parents were killed in an auto accident and the rest of the family rejected the children because neither side thought they should marry outside their race."

"That is foolish," Sara said. "Race should not be a factor in marriage."

"Well, some folks think so," Sofia said, "But to make the children suffer because of it .... well that just makes me mad."

"Their loss, our gain." said Warrick as he passed pictures around for all to see. "They are beautiful," Gil said and everyone agreed. "What are their names?" Wendy asked. "The boy is Andrew and the girl is Amy," Catherine answered.

"What does Lindsey think of it?" Nick wondered. "She is excited," Catherine said. "We thought she would be upset but she is having such fun being big sister to Anna Belle and is very excited about the others."

"I guess now is a good time to tell everyone, don't you think honey? Wendy asked. "Sure," David said. "We just found out we are expecting too," Wendy told them. Congratulations were passed around by everyone.

"This is so much fun," Nick said, "We should do this more often." Everyone thought so too. "It is good to just have a nice time out and not have to talk about the lab or work," Sofia added. They all ate their lunch and talked some more.

Daniel had tried to give Anna Belle a worm but she was not interested. He came over to his mommy all muddy, he had found an ant pile and dumped his juice into it, then was playing with the ants that came out.

Sara picked him up "Honey, I am taking Daniel to the restroom and get him cleaned up," she told Gil. He nodded and started to get everything packed up to go, everyone else was packing up too.

Sara had been gone for over half a hour, "Sofia, can you please see what is keeping Sara?" Gil asked. Sophia said she would as she headed for the restroom.

Sofia hurried out and was yelling for Gil to hurry over, "I have the girls," Wendy told him. Gil ran to see what Sofia wanted him for, she was in tears and pointed to the restroom.

Gil went inside to see Sara laying on the floor, face down, with blood coming from her head and Daniel no where in sight. Stuck to Sara's back was a note.

Gil reached for a paper towel, picked it up and read it - GRISSOM, MY SON IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU. NOW YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LOSE A SON. A LIFE FOR A LIFE.

Gil called Jim and asked him to grab their field kits. Within a few minutes Jim and other officers were there, along with an ambulance. Each parent had called someone to pick up their little ones. The Robbins came for the girls. Sara woke up screaming for Daniel.

"What happened, darling?" Gil asked. "I was washing Daniel off and I heard a man's voice. He asked if there was a Mrs. Grissom in the restroom. I said 'yes' and the next thing I remember is being hit with something. Where is Daniel?" she demanded to know.

Gil showed her the note. "Mrs. Grissom you need to hold still so we can see to this head wound," the paramedic said. Gil convinced her to hold still.

"It is going to require some stitches," the paramedic said, "Shall we transport you to the ER?" "No! I am not going any where, I need to find my son," Sara said.

"Honey, go Cath can go with you and collect any evidence you may have on you. Jim will take a statement, take you to the lab so you can change, then I will meet you in my office." Gil told her, "You know we need your clothing and anything else you may have on you. You are thinking like a mother, if we are going to get this person, you need to think like a CSI."

Sara went, not wanting to leave her husband. "Wait," Gil called to the paramedics. He walked over to Sara, "You know I am right? I love you, I promise we will find him," he kissed her. Sara knew he was right but that did not stop the tears.

"OK, lets get to work and do what we do best," Gil told the crew. "Cath, you go with Sara, take her clothing and process her just like you would any other victim. Nick, you take the side. Dust everything, I know there will be lots of prints. We are looking for male prints, this is a ladies room. Also get a copy of all employees so we can get their prints too. Greg, take the note back to the lab and process it. Warrick and Kelly, check the grounds. Sofia can you see if anyone saw or heard anything out of the ordinary, then see what you can find out about the employees, just because they work here does not clear them. I know you are not to be in the field but ... "

"I am on it, you don't have to ask twice," Sophia said.

"I am going back to the lab and run my old case files to see if we can get a lead on this man. Let's not leave any stone unturned, OK," Gil said.

Everyone started their jobs, they were all amazed at how calm Grissom was, "He has to be dying inside," said Warrick. They all agreed.


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sara went to the hospital, before she would let the staff do anything to her she let Catherine take her clothing and process her body. She was given a pair of hospital pj's, had her forehead stitched up and then was on her way to police headquarters, she gave Brass her statement, then Catherine drove her to the lab.

All this time she never said a word, she just had a blank look on her face. In the lab she walked straight to Grissom's office, he was on his computer searching his old cases.

Sara walked over to him, "Hold me, please!" she cried. He stood and took her in his arms, she buried her face in his chest and started to cry.

They went and sat on the sofa, he held her in his arms not knowing what to do or say, so he just held her and comforted her. Greg started to come in, realizing what was going on, he closed the blinds and closed the door.

He stood by the door and would not let anyone in.

In the room Grissom was holding Sara as she cried, whispering "I love you."

Ecklie came to the door where Greg was standing, "Ecklie, please don't disturb them right now." Greg explained what was going on. "Tell Grissom that I have called in more people to help," Ecklie said as he walked away.

After a while Sara stopped crying, kissed Grissom and said "I love you too." "Now let's find our son."

Gil kissed her, then stood and opened the door. Greg gave him Ecklie's message.

"OK," he said, "I have no idea how far back we need to go, but all my old cases that either involved the death of the suspect or a death sentence, have all to be checked out. Eliminate anyone that did not have a man involved in the suspects life. As soon as all the prints are identified we can compare those cases. If Catherine comes up with anything, we can compare that too. Let's get busy!"

The crew all went to several computers that had been brought in just for this case. As they walked past Sara they all gave her a hug. Brass came into the computer room, along with Ecklie.

Ecklie said, "There are no other cases until this one is solved. The day shift and swing are on their way in to help."

Then Brass said, "The sheriff says the same thing, we have pulled in some off duty officers and the whole area around the restroom in being going over with a fine tooth comb."

Nick came into the room, "I found that there is a building across the street that has a security camera that points in the same direction as the restroom. Ecklie got Judge Brown to issue a warrant for the tape and Archie is going over it now."

The computers were humming and cases were being sorted through. There was about 20 people working on it, even Ecklie sat at one of the computers to run cases.

After nearly seven hours of searching and sorting Hodges came into the room, "I have the prints from the restroom, they were all run and identified. I have eliminated over half because they belong to ladies. There are seven that belong on employees."

Archie came into the room, "Gil, I found a picture of a man that was near the restroom about the same time that Sara would have been there."

Warrick came running into the room, "Grissom, I found male DNA on a soda can right outside the restroom door."

"Lets see if any of these belong to the same fella," Gil said. After all three were compared Warrick came back into the room, "The DNA and the print belong to Jeffery Hudson."

Gil typed the name HUDSON into his computer to see if anyone with that name was involved in his cases. He got a hit, Gil read it, "Three years ago a Jeffery Hudson Jr. was arrested and convicted of raping and murdering a 70 year old lady. I was the primary investigator. He killed himself before he went to trial."

Brass said, "Give me the fathers last known address." Ecklie added, "You will have a warrant by the time you get there."

All the facts for that case were pulled up, a picture of Hudson Sr. standing next to Hudson Jr. The two pictures were compared, "Yep, that is him," said Archie.

On the way to the house Sara asked Grissom if he thought that Hudson would be fool enough to take Daniel to his house knowing that the address could be found. Gil stopped the car, on his phone he said, "Archie, go into the records and find out where young Hudson was buried. I have an idea." Archie gave him the name of the cemetery.

Gil turned the car around and headed for the cemetery. His phone rang, "Gil, where are you?" it was Brass. Grissom told him where he was and what he thought. "You might be right, we are at the house and there is no evidence of him being here. There are lots of notes and pictures here, it seems he has been stalking you both for a while now. There is also a suicide note. He says he has Daniel Grissom and wants to hurt the man responsible for him losing his son, then he is going to take his own life. I am on my way there now. The others are questioning neighbors to see if there is any other place he might be."

Gil pulled into the cemetery and found an area near where the young Hudson was buried.

"Look!" Sara whispered, "Over there."

Gil looked where she was pointing, there was a man sitting on the ground holding a small boy. The boy lay limp on the man's lap, they could not tell if he was dead, alive or even hurt. They carefully walked closer to be able to see him. When they got closer they could see that the boy was Daniel.

The man was crying and held a gun in his hand. "I am going over there," Gil said. "That is not what a CSI would do," Sara said. "No, but it is what a father would do."

He took a deep breath and walked over to the man, "Mr. Hudson?" The man looked up and him and pointed the gun at Daniel's head.

"I see you found me, Grissom. Now that you are here you can see you son die." He pulled the hammer back.

"Did you have a chance to tell your son goodbye?" Gil asked.

"He died in my arms," the man said.

Gil sat next to him, "Then let me hold my son, let me be able to tell him good bye."

The man looked at him as if her were crazy.

Gil said, "I have no weapon, I cannot stop you. I know you will take my son's life, I just want to hold him."

The man pointed the gun at Gil, "You will die first if you are lying."

He handed Daniel to Gil, the boy had fallen asleep. "Daddy and mommy love you with all our heart. We will miss you. Now you can be your sisters guardian angel." He kissed his son. Tears fell from his eyes onto the boy.

He felt helpless but he was with his boy. "Please don't miss, I don't want him to suffer," Gil begged the man.

The man pointed the gun at Daniel's head and pulled the hammer back, a shot rang out, the man fell dead. Gil did not have his weapon but Sara had hers.


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jim arrived just after the shooting, he could not believe his eyes. Sara was holding a smoking gun standing over the man. The shot had woken Daniel but Gil had moved him before he could see the man laying dead on the ground.

"Officer involved shooting at Hill Side Cemetery, I need a coroner at the location too," Brass said into his radio. He walked over to Sara and took her gun.

Sara did not say a word, she just stood there. Brass went over to Grissom, "What the hell happened here?" Gil told him everything that had happened.

"I doubt any charges will come of this," Brass said, "She was clearly defending her son."

"I have never killed another human being," Sara finally said, "I don't believe in killing, but when I saw that man with a gun to my son's head ... I just acted, I did not think."

Brass took Daniel. Gil took Sara in his arms, she cried into his shoulder, "You did the right thing, darling. I was not aware you had your weapon, but thank God you did. I was sure that Daniel was going to die. I wish I would have thought to bring my weapon."

After the official investigation the judge agreed with Brass. No charges were brought against Sara. He did recommend that she have counseling. Sara went to counseling. Nothing was mentioned again about what happened.

It took three months for the nightmares to stop, but they finally did.

Things had not been right between Gil and Sara since the shooting, Gil knew their love was strong enough and would conquer whatever the problem was but he also knew it would take time, neither he nor Sara were willing to give up everything.

He was right. He had come home from the lab to find the house dark, the children gone and candles and soft music in the bedroom. Sara was sitting on the bed wrapped in just a towel.

"I love you, darling," she said as she kissed him, "I owe you an explanation for the last few months. Things have been cold between us and you deserve to know why."

"You owe me nothing," Gil said, as he sat next to her.

"I do," Sara told him, "I need to say this out loud. I finally admitted to the counselor why we were having problems. I blamed you for the fact that I had to fire my gun. You are the man, you were supposed to protect Daniel. Now I realize you could not have done anything without getting yourself killed too. You had no weapon and I would be without a son and a husband."

"I blamed myself too," Gil confessed, "I did not feel like a man, I felt like a coward."

"You did what you thought it best to do. You wanted our son to know love," Sara said, "A coward could not have walked up to a man with a loaded gun and do what you did."

Gil held Sara close to him and for the first time since the shooting she did not pull away.

"I honestly could not tell you what I was thinking," Gil confessed, "I knew that Hudson intended to kill my son, I was sure I could not make him change his mind. I guess I just …. I don't know."

Sara kissed him tenderly and said, "It's behind us now."

They made love with more passion that night than they ever before. It was almost as if all the fear and anger they had felt was put into their love making.

Sara looked into his eyes and saw the same desire burning look that she herself felt. Gil felt Sara's skin warm under his touch. His lips found her neck and a moan escaped her throat from the sensations his tongue was giving her. Her body were on fire with a burning desire that only Gil could quench.

Her nails were scratching the back of his neck as he gently guided her to a lying position as the desire from her body seemed to flow to his. Gil's lips found hers again as they moaned into each other's mouths. He shifted somewhat and let his tongue trace the skin on her throat.

Gil wanted to taste every inch of his wives body as he licked, nibbled and kissed his way to her breasts. His lips brushed against the sensitive flesh of her nipples, which by now were standing taught Sara gasped loudly when his lips came down on the nipple of one breast, then the other.

A few times she felt his tongue dart out, licking and sucking first one then the other. Gil could feel himself grow hard as he slipped his right hand in between her legs. Sara groaned softly and spread them open for him, giving him more room. He moved a finger up and down her lips, which were already wet for him. Gil slipped that finger inside her and Sara moaned with delight as another finger followed.

Gil pulled her love button into his mouth sucking and flicking it with his tongue as he continued to pump his fingers in her. Sara screamed with pleasure as she released what had been burning deep in side her. Gil moved himself above her and eased his manhood into her.

Gil began thrusting slowly, steadily, loving the way her hot channel felt as it surrounded his manhood. Sara pushed her hips up to meet his thrusts, begging him to speed up the pace. Gil was losing control, he pounded into her as hard as he could, while Sara moaned and screamed with delight.

Sara came hard again, her wet, hot walls grabbing his manhood. Their whimpers and grunts of delight mingled. Gil pounded into her he could not hold himself back any longer, coming with a hot pulsating rush they both felt. Gil collapsed on her, his body to weak to move.

Sara kissed the top of his head and Gil softly kissed her breasts. His strength returned Gil rolled from atop Sara and pulled her into his arms. They slept the deep sleep of satisfied lovers.

The next morning Gil woke to see Sara looking at him, "We will be just fine, and so will our little ones."

Gil pulled her to him, "Have I told you lately that you are more than my wife? You are my lover, my best friend, you are my life, without you I am nothing."

"I know, darling," she said. "You are all that makes me whole." They kissed, last night was repeated.

Two hours later they were getting out of the shower when the phone rang. It was Mrs. Robbins, "The girls used more diapers than we figured on. They are out."

"We will be there shortly," Sara said. Smiling at Gil she said, "Our little ones need us." Gil pulled her into his arms, "I will always need you."


	26. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

2008 - The crew had decided to have a cook out at Gil and Sara's. They were going to dedicate the new play area that the dad's had built in Gil's back yard. Although no one talked about what happened to Daniel, each parent wanted a secure place for all the children to play. There were swings and slides and a merry-go-round.

Charles, Nick and Sofia's son was just a few months old, he lay on a blanket next to his mom. The play yard was filled with children, Brandon - Greg and Kelly's boy and Mary Ann - David and Wendy's girl and Elizabeth and Emily were all a year old now.

Daniel was 3 now and even more like his father than before. Anna Belle - Catherine and Warrick's little girl was now 2 and quite a tomboy. She no longer cried at the sight of blood or bugs, she loved them.

The adoption papers went through for Andrew, who was 5 and in kindergarten, and Amy was 4. Amy was a little lady in all ways, she did not want to be dirty and truly hated bugs of any kind. Everyone had a great day.

When the day was over everyone was saying their goodbyes, none of the children wanted to leave the play area. Gil and Sara had assured everyone that just because the play area was on their property no one needed a special reason to come and use it, all were welcome at any time.

At work the next night Gil had handed out assignments and everyone was on their way out when Ecklie asked Gil if he could have a few minutes. Gil asked Sara to wait in the break room for him.

Ecklie came into Gil's office and sat down. "How is Billy doing?" Ecklie asked. "He is fine, learning fast. As you know he is a CSI level II now," Grissom told him.

Ecklie drew a deep breath, "He is my son." Gil acted surprised, "Your son!" Ecklie told him everything.

"Here is my problem," Conrad said. "I want to change my will and make sure he gets what is due to him. The problem is, he does not think I owe him anything. Do you think you could talk to him and find out why."

"I can. I will not try to make him change his mind, just see if I can find out why he feels that way," Gil said.

"Thanks, I appreciate that, that is all I can ask," after hesitating for a minute Conrad said, "There is one more thing."

Gil was not sure why Ecklie was entrusting him with all his secrets, it was not a normal thing for him to do.

"I have been seeing someone. It is getting serious and I am thinking of asking her to marry me. If she says 'yes' you may have to take things over for a while," Ecklie let all this out almost in one breath. Gil was shocked, "May I ask who she is?" "Of course, it is Mattie Dillon," Conrad said. Gil knew her, she was one of the assistant DA's.

The next night Gil purposely put Billy with him. On their way to the crime scene Grissom said, "I had a talk with Ecklie yesterday. He told me that he is your father."

"Yes, sir," Billy said, "Biology only."

"He also said he wants to add you to his will but you do not want him to do so. May I ask why?" Gil asked.

"Ecklie owes me nothing," Billy said, "I never wanted anything from him. I just wanted to know who he was and why he never cared for my mother. I just now found out that he did not know I was on the way and that he did care for mom. But he has been divorced for a while now and he never tried to find my mother, he could have if he cared. I told him from the start that I wanted nothing from him, that is just what I mean."

"Fair enough," Gil said and dropped the subject. He asked Billy how he liked graveyard and if he intended to stay with them.

"I am not sure," Billy said, "I have a girl back in San Francisco. I might go back there. I have an opportunity to get back in the police force. That is really what I want."

Gil told him he needed to do what is best for himself. Later Gil went to Ecklie and told him what the young man had said.

"Well, I own a piece of property just out of town, I am going to leave it him anyway. What he chooses to do with it is up to him. Please keep this to yourself," Ecklie said.

Gil agreed he would but he was going to tell Sara.

At the house that night Gil and Sara had showered and were sitting on the bed when he told Sara about Billy and Ecklie.

"You need to keep it to yourself. I only told you because I hate deceiving you," Gil told her.

"You have my word on it, love," she told him.

"Now," Gil said "this little bit of news you will never believe." He told her about Ecklie and Mattie. Sara looked at him and smiled, "Who would have thought." At that they both laughed.

The thought of Ecklie being married was funny but Sara said the thought of Ecklie being intimate was even funnier.

"How about the thought of us being intimate?" Gil asked her.

She smiled and slipped off her robe.

The next morning they were woken by Daniel, he was standing at her side of the bed. "Mommy, mommy come fast," he said pulling at her hand. "Em is crying."

He ran to the nursery, Emily was sitting on her bed and crying.

"What's the matter angel," Sara said picking her up. Emily was hot. "Run get daddy," Sara told Daniel.

A little later Gil came in, "What's wrong?" "I don't know," Sara said. "Emily is burning up. Take her while I get dressed, I am taking her to see the doctor."

A little while later Sara was on her way to see the doctor. Daniel said, "Daddy, what is wrong with Em?"

"We don't know son," he said, "Em is sick Momma is taking her to the doctor so it is up to us to take care of Elizabeth. Lets make some pancakes for you and Elizabeth."

"No, daddy," Daniel said "Oatmeal today, please!"

"OK, lets make oatmeal," Gil said to his son.

They had oatmeal with raisins and orange juice. Gil tried to busy himself as he waited for Sara's call. He changed and dressed Elizabeth, loaded the dishwasher, started a load of laundry and helped Daniel pick up his room.

"Outside daddy?" Elizabeth said. Gil grabbed the phone and took the children to the play area. He sat on a bench as Daniel and Elizabeth played.

After what seemed forever Sara called. "Emily has an inner ear infection," Sara told him, "He is putting her on antibiotics and making an appointment with Dr. Carter. The doctor is very concerned about the fact that she has not started to talk yet. He also said that something did not look right but he is not sure what it is. We will be home as soon as I get the medicine."

Gil told her to drive safely and not to worry about the other children, he had things under control.

He took Daniel and Elizabeth in the house to play and went on his computer. He wanted to do more research on his mothers hearing loss. He need to see how it might affect Emily. He knew Sara would have questions when she got home.

He called Doc and asked if he could come over and help explain things to Sara. Al said he would be there is a few minutes.

Gil's phone rang, it was Ecklie. "Grissom, I need you to come on today."

"Not today," Gil said. "Emily is sick and I am needed here. Let someone else take care of it."

"This is your line of expertise," Ecklie said. Gil knew he meant bugs but he also told Ecklie that his daughter came first. He gave Ecklie instructions on how to collect the bugs and said he would be in when he could. Ecklie was not at all happy but he also knew that he could not force Grissom to come in on his day off. Gil decided that they needed another 'bug guy' for times like this when he had more pressing things to do.

_Will wrap this up with the next chapter, my thanks to all who read this and my other stories. Trish._


	27. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Mr. and Mrs. Robbins arrived just before Sara did. Sara put Emily to bed and went to the den where Gil was waiting with coffee and muffins and his computer turned on to the site.

Sara took the coffee and sat before the computer. She drank and read, asked Doc questions and asked Gil questions. Sara did not like the answers she was getting. The chance of Gil passing on the hearing loss was strong, too strong to make her happy.

"We knew it could happen," Gil told her. "I know darling," Sara said with tears in her eyes, "But we have been lucky so far."

"We may be again," Gil said, "The doctor said he did not understand what he was looking at. He did not say there was anything wrong."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Sara," doc said. Gil held Sara for a little while as she cried and got it out of her system.

"You're right, Doc," Sara said, "We will just have to wait."

Gil asked Sara if she was going to be alright and told her why. She said she would be fine. Doc and his wife said they would stay for a while too. Gil did not like the idea of leaving Sara but she told him to go, "Some family needs answers and our victim needs justice."

He kissed her and said he would be home as soon as possible.

Sara called Dr. Carter's office, she was told to wait until Emily's ear infection had cleared up, then make the appointment. He was afraid that any infection would interfere with the exam. He also asked to have Grissom's doctor fax all information about Gil's mother over to his office.

At the lab Grissom found a letter from Billy. He was giving Gil a month's notice. Billy stated in his notice that he wanted to return to San Francisco, he was going to get married and he wanted to become a detective.

Everyone came in for their assignments. Gil told them of Billy's decision. "I think I speak for us all," Nick said, "We will miss you and wish you to best of luck."

"Thanks," Billy said, "It has been a privilege to work with you all. I have learned at lot."

Ecklie came into the office, he to had received a copy. "I see you will be leaving us William," he said. "Best of luck to you then. Grissom I need to speak to you sometime before you leave."

He walked out, "Grumpy Ecklie," Warrick said. Everyone chuckled, Grissom and Billy for a different reason than the rest. After shift Gil went to see what it was that Ecklie needed.

In Ecklie's office Conrad said, "Mattie and I have decided not to get married so I will not need your help." Gil stood there for a few minutes and Ecklie said, "That is all, you can leave."

As Gil was leaving Ecklie said, "By the way if you ever tell me you cannot come in again when I need you, consider yourself suspended without pay. When the lab needs you, the lab needs you, nothing is more important."

Gil stood there not believing what he had heard. Then he said, "My family comes first. If you have a problem with that you can take your lab and my job, fold them in half and stick them up your ass sideways."

"You never had that attitude before you started seeing Sara, the lab was your life," Ecklie told him.

"I have Sara and my children now, they are my life," Gil replied.

"I had the feeling she was trouble from the start." Ecklie said. Gil was beginning to feel his blood boil so he just left.

When he got to his office he was steaming.

At the house Gil told Sara what had happened between him and Ecklie.

"I can't take this much longer," Gil said, "I might just take that professorship if it comes around again."

"Darling, I will support whatever decision you make," Sara told him, "Just don't do anything because Ecklie upsets you. I know how much you love the lab and your work. You need to stop letting him bother you."

"I know," he said, "But he knows how to get under my skin. Every time he talks about our relationship like he does I want to punch him in the nose."

"You know he is doing it just to push your buttons," Sara said.

"I know," he replied, "I just wish I knew why."

Sara decided it was time she shared something with Gil, something she had been keeping to herself. "I think I know why," she said.

"You mean the letter from his friend?" Gil said, referring to the letter from her ex-supervisor.

"That and something else," she said.

Gil looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"There is something I never told anyone about," Sara said, "Right around the time I started seeing Hank, Ecklie asked me out to dinner. He was very upset when I said 'no.' I later found out from his secretary that Hank had told Ecklie that we were sleeping together and if he ever wanted a piece of ass all he had to do was ask me to dinner."

Gil started to say something, "Darling, please, just drop it," Sara said, "You know Hank and I were never sleeping together. Hank is gone and anything you might say to Ecklie would just cause more problems." Gil knew she was right.

He agreed to never mention it again.

They put the children to bed, Sara told Gil to grab a shower and relax. She was going to make a cup of tea. She sat the tea on the table and went to take a shower. Gil had fallen asleep, still dressed. Sara went over to him and kissed him gently on the forehead, then she covered him with a blanket. She took her shower and decided to rest on the sofa.

Gil was so exhausted, both physically and mentally, she did not want to disturb him. Sara took and book and was reading, the next thing she knew Gil was standing over her.

"Hey," he said, "Are you upset with me?" "Not at all darling, I just thought you needed some rest," she told him.

"What I need is my wife cuddled next to me," Gil told her as he kissed her. He took her hand and they went back to bed. Sara started to say something to him but realized he had fallen asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

She cuddled close to him, put her arm over his waist, "I love you."

A thump on the bed woke her up, she opened her eyes to see Daniel sitting on the edge of the bed trying to lift Elizabeth and Emily onto the bed.

"Move over mommy," Elizabeth said. The girls wriggled in-between Sara and Gil. Daniel lay at the foot of the bed next to Hank who had decided to join the rest of his family.

Gil opened his eyes and looked at Sara, the children had all fallen asleep.

"Darling," he said, "I do believe this is what heaven must be like."

They managed to get up without disturbing anyone.

In the kitchen Sara made a fresh pot of coffee and Gil started breakfast. The smell of muffins woke the children and they all came running into the kitchen.

"Muffins," they all yelled at once.

The next week Sara and Gil were sitting in Dr. Carter's office. All the tests were run and now they would find out what he had to say.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grissom," he started. "I have finished all the tests. Emily does have hearing loss in both ears. She hears, but not as well as she should. That is why she is having trouble speaking. It can be reversed, I have had an 85% success rate."

"Do it," Gil said. "Mrs. Grissom, do you agree also?" the doctor wanted to know. She looked at Gil, "Yes,"

"I will make all the arrangements and call you," the doctor said.

At the house Sara thanked Wendy for keeping the children then she went to Emily's room. Emily was sleeping, Sara picked her up and walked over to the rocker, she sat and started to rock. A song came to her, one that her neighbor used to sing to her when she was scared.

Sara started to hum the song, Emily opened her eyes, kissed her mommy and then showed Sara the sign for 'I love you.' "I love you too, my little angel," Sara said. "I love you, too," Gil said as he kissed Emily on the forehead.

The next week Dr. Carter's office called and said everything was set for the next Monday. Gil called Catherine and said she would need to run shift that day and perhaps the next too.

Then he called Ecklie and told him, "And if you have a problem with it ...." Ecklie cut him off, "No problem, take what you need."

The next Sunday evening Gil checked Emily into the hospital. At 8 am on Monday morning she went into surgery. Gil and Sara waited in the waiting room.

Al and his wife kept the other two.

From time to time the rest of the crew stopped by the check on things. Greg brought them something to eat, "I even remembered you are a vegetarian," he said.

Dr Carter came in, "Mr. and Mrs. Grissom," he said. "The surgery went fine, she is in recovery, you can go see her. It will take at least a week before we know for sure."

One week later Gil, Sara and Emily were in Dr. Carter's office. "Never have I see such a complete turn around. Her hearing is 98%." Gil and Sara thanked him and Emily gave him a kiss.

At the house everyone gathered to help celebrate the good news.

The End

_This ends HAVE I WAITED TO LONG I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I have one more ready to go and one half finished. thank you all for reading and leaving comments, I do enjoy reading them._


End file.
